Dualidad
by GabZ
Summary: Mantener a una pareja nunca ha sido tarea fácil. Yaoi. Lemon. Infidelidad. Golpes. Twincest. Rape. -DESCONTINUADO -
1. La vida ¿Sigue?

**Dualidad**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico-chico)_

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 1 - La vida ¿Sigue?**

Se encontraba durmiendo, soñaba con esa persona en la que tanto le gustaba pensar, esa persona por la que daría la vida si fuese necesario, se sentía tan bien cuando se encontraba con esa persona, hacia que todo lo que pasara alrededor simplemente se esfumara, cuando estaba con esa persona, sólo existían ellos.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo estaba sobre él.... Lentamente despertó y noto que alguien lo abrazaba, eran inconfundibles esos hermosos cabellos celestes sobre su pecho, esa banda en la cabeza, esos brazos rodeando su cintura de forma posesiva.

- ¿¿¿Horo??? – Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna... - Horo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en la otra recamara.... – le susurró, mientras que el otro joven se levantaba lentamente para mirarlo directo a esos hermosos ojos dorados que siempre lo hacían suspirar...

- lo siento Ren, pero extrañaba sentir cerca a mi koi – le contestó el joven ainu un poco apenado

- yo también Hoto-Hoto, pero sabes que mientras estemos de visita en casa de Yoh no podemos.....

- entonces regresemos a nuestra casa – dijo Horo, ya que desde hace tiempo Ren había comprado una casa junto a la de Yoh para poder estar con su Horo, y no molestar a los demás, claro las casas no estaban pegadas una a la otra, ya que entre ellas se encontraba un gran campo de plantas que el joven ainu había hecho y cuidaba con mucho cariño, ya que ese era su sueño, y gracias a Ren lo había logrado...

- Horo no podemos irnos en este momento, Yoh nos invitó a su fiesta y a pasar la noche en su casa, sería una grosería para él, Anna y Hao si después de lo hospitalarios que se portaron nos vayamos sin avisar – le respondió Ren.

Como ya era de imaginarse, después de la gran pelea de shamanes Hao vivía en la pensión Asakura ya que él era un Asakura.

Obviamente Ren a referirse a "Anna y Hao hospitalarios" se refería a que por ese día, por ser el cumpleaños 19 de Yoh, ambas personas habían prometido a Yoh que no iban a ser groseros, claro fue bastante difícil para Yoh convencerlos, sobretodo a Hao, ya que la presencia de Ren molestaba bastante al shaman de fuego debido a que cuando buscaba shamanes para que se le unieran, Ren tuvo el descaro de negarse.

- cuando menos ¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado Ren? – le preguntó el otro shaman, a lo que el chino sólo asintió y se volvió a acostar con su koi a un lado...

En la pensión también vivían Ryu, y Tamao, obviamente Anna no los dejaría irse nunca, ya que ellos eran los que mejor cocinaban, Opacho también vivía ahí, dormía en el mismo cuarto que Hao.

Ese día también estaban de visita Manta, Fausto y Chocolov, todos por festejar a su amigo Yoh, lamentablemente sólo faltaba un amigo de Yoh.

Lyserg no podía ir a la pensión ya que ahí vivía la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, y por eso prefirió no asistir a la fiesta de Yoh, claro estaba bastante apenado con su amigo, pero eso no significaba que se la estuviera pasando mal en Inglaterra.

A pesar de las visitas era una noche normal en la pensión Asakura, en la cuál Hao como todas las noches llegaba alrededor de las 4 o 5 de la mañana a dormir.

Yoh y Anna conocían el extraño horario del gemelo de Yoh, pero aun no entendían porque, sabían que Hao estaba muy afectado por el incidente que había pasado meses atrás, de hecho, todo el mundo se enteró del pequeño accidente de Hao, pero nadie entendía el porque Hao no había hecho nada todos esos meses por remediarlo, ya que sabían que el mismo Hao se arrepentía demasiado, simplemente no se pudo contener, no pudo controlarse, no lo pudo evitar.

* * *

No era la primera vez que se expresaban su amor, se querían mucho, se amaban y no dudaban en expresarlo. Se besaban, a veces el joven shaman sentía la necesidad de abrir los ojos y verlo ahí, admirarlo, acostado, inocentemente, besándolo, en ese momento el beso se detuvo, y esa otra persona abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para admirar al shaman de igual forma en la que era admirado. 

Cuando el shaman vio esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, pudo ver infinito amor, y no lujuria como lo había visto en otros ojos, eso lo tranquilizaba, y le daban ganas de continuar...

- ¿Qué pasa Lyserg? – le preguntó el chico de los ojos azules, al shaman que se encontraba arriba de él...

- nada Kouichi, sólo te admiraba – le decía sonrojándose

Lyserg se agachó de nuevo y comenzaba a besar a Kouichi, pasaba su mano por el pecho de este, le encantaba sentirlo, saber que lo tenía debajo suyo, lo acariciaba, tocaba sus pezones haciéndolo gemir de placer, lo dejó de besar para comenzar a saborear su cuello, lamía lo mas que podía, ya que ese sabor era único, no como el de aquella persona...

- "Demonios porque después de tanto tiempo aun pienso en esa persona" – se dijo a si mismo, quería olvidar para disfrutar lo mas que podía con el joven que ahora estaba en su corazón, pero siempre aparecía en su mente esa otra persona...

Su Lengua pasó de su cuello a su pecho, aunque ya lo conocía perfectamente, le gustaba explorarlo una y otra vez, esta vez sus manos se encontraban en la entrepierna del chico de ojos azules, masajeándolo, volvió a levantar su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, pero el beso fue roto por un suspiro de Kouichi mientras Lyserg le empezaba a quitar la única prenda que le quedaba, después de que lo hizo, en un pequeño descuido Kouichi cambió las posiciones, dejando al shaman de ojos verdes abajo, pero antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar se puso a morder y lamer lentamente su oreja, sabia que esa actividad le gustaba a Lyserg y que no se podría resistir si se la hacía, haciendo estremecer a Lyserg, quien con un gemido avisó a Kouichi que su pareja ya no pensaba en esa otra persona.

Kouichi lentamente quitaba la prenda que cubría a su pareja, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones en las que él estaba, y comenzaba a acariciarlo todo lo que podía, tenia la necesidad de sentirlo, te tocarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, primero rozaba con las yemas de los dedos la erección del shaman, haciendo que Lyserg arqueara la espalda, ese roce lo enloquecía, lo hacia temblar, lo hacia perderse, y Kouichi lo sabia, después aumentaba el roce hasta tener la erección de Lyserg completamente en sus manos, moviéndolo Lentamente, cada vez aceleraba un poco el ritmo, esperaba escuchar al shaman decir su nombre, le gustaba escuchar su nombre entre suspiros, entre gemidos, eso lo excitaba mucho y siempre lo lograba...

- ahh............Kouichi - decía el otro chico mientras acariciaba el pecho de su novio, estaba muy cerca, pero debía aguantar lo mas que podía, también quería tocar a su chico, quería que su chico sintiera, pero con el movimiento de Kouichi sobre su excitación no podía hacer mucho.

Lyserg llegó con un fuerte grito de placer, eso era lo que su Kouichi le hacia hacer, sentirse completamente en el cielo, mientras que Kouichi bajaba su boca para limpiar lo mas que pudiera a su novio

Haciendo esto la erección de Lyserg volvió, con nuevos gemidos, con mas sensaciones, cuando logró reaccionar, quitó a Kouichi y lo lanzó al suelo, sujetando las manos de Kouichi sobre su cabeza, para que no pudiera moverlas, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a masajear también a su pareja...

- .....Lys....ahh - no podía pronuncias palabra alguna, en realidad ni siquiera podía pensar cuando sentía lo que Lyserg le hacia, el sentirse prisionero le empezaba a gustar, no podía creer que Lyserg fuera agresivo y posesivo, pero le gustaba esa agresividad, claro Lyserg lo hacia con cuidado, sus movimientos eran mas seguros, sabia donde tocar y como tocar, conocía más del tema, tenía más experiencia.

Con mucho cuidado Lyserg comenzó a introducir su primer dedo, mientras le susurraba a Kouichi que se relajara, que le dejara todo a él, que sólo sintiera y disfrutara, y Kouichi lo hacia, agradecía la delicadeza a pesar de la agresividad, sólo podía gemir de placer, ya que no podía mover sus manos que aun eran presas de Lyserg.

El joven de ojos verdes dejó de prepararlo, pensaba que estaba listo. Comenzó a introducirse en él, lo hacia con cuidado, dejando que su chico se acostumbrara, los sonidos producidos por su pareja le decían en que momento podía hacer mas fuertes sus movimientos, aumentándolos cada vez mas, haciéndolos mas rápidos, tocando el punto exacto de Kouichi, disfrutando cada embestida, ambos lo disfrutaban desde la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Lyserg con su mano disponible comenzaba de nuevo a estimular a Kouichi, lo estimulaba con el mismo ritmo con el que lo embestía, se escuchaban sus gemidos, ambos lo disfrutaban, para ambos esos eran los mejores momentos.

Kouichi ya no aguantó mas y se liberó, llenando el pecho de Lyserg, mientras que el otro seguía sus embestidas, hasta que en una llegó lo mas adentro que pudo gritando y dejando a Kouichi lleno, salió de el y se acostó a un lado, necesitaba respirar un poco, ambos necesitaban aire, se abrazaron y así se quedaron hasta que el día se anunciara con la salida del sol.

* * *

- Yoh eres un perezoso levántate YA ES TARDE - grita cierta itako a cierto shaman dormilón. 

- Annita aun es temprano – le respondió el aun dormido chico

- Yoh, tus amigos ya están desayunando, dos de ellos ya se quieren ir, cuando menos ve y despídelos perezoso –

- si Annita perdón jiji – dijo con su ya conocida risa despreocupada

Mientras tanto en el comedor una pelea comenzaba...

- ¡¡¡COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES!!! , ESA ERA MI LECHE – dijo cierto chino muy molesto

- pues si tanto coraje te da que yo me tomara esa leche puedes irte retirando de mi casa, que tu presencia es insoportable - le contestó el shaman mas poderoso con un tono de voz tranquilo, en realidad no se tomó la leche, pero para hacer enojar al joven y tener una razón para correrlo tiró la leche sin que este se diera cuenta y dijo que se la había tomado.

- Ren sólo regresemos a casa, allá hay mas leche, sólo para ti – Le dijo Horo un poco asustado, tratando de calmarlo, porque sabia que en cualquier momento podría sacar su cuchilla, y atacar a Hao, cosa peligrosa ya que Hao le superaba en fuerza

- ¡¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME VAYA SI ESTE IMBECIL TOMA LO QUE NO ES SUYO Y NO LE IMPORTA!!! – le contestó a su koi, quien se sorprendió un poco al ver que esta vez Ren si estaba enojado, no como cuando peleaban entre ellos, este enojo era un tanto aterrador.

(Ríe de forma sádica) - ¿En realidad quieres que tome algo tuyo Tao? – peguntó de forma aun mas aterradora que Ren molesto. Para sorpresa del Tao, Hao miraba de una forma extraña al ainu

Ren no entendía que tipo de mirada era la que le dirigía Hao a su koi, no sabia si era de deseo, si era de lujuria, pero sabia que estaba relacionado con eso, y se asustó un poco, pueden hacerle lo que sea, menos meterse con su amado Horo, claro, Ren no hizo ninguna expresión en su rostro, no podía reflejar el miedo que sintió de sólo pensar en perder a su koibito, y no podía creer tampoco lo que dijo Hao y en la forma en la que lo dijo, ¿Acaso en realidad era por eso que Hao odiaba tanto a Ren, porque él tenia el amor del ainu?, esa pregunta atacó la mente de Ren, confundiéndolo completamente.

- Hola chicos – dijo el joven de los audífonos naranjas saludó a todos, con su misma cara despreocupada, como siempre todos pensaban que Yoh era muy despistado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero Yoh sabia que había llegado en el momento justo para detener una posible pelea, una verdadera pelea, no sólo palabras, sino quizás algo mas, ya que con los gritos del chino, sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, aparte de que conocía muy bien a su hermano, y sabia lo que pensaba.

- buenos días Yoh – dijo Horo, también con una apariencia de distraído, pero también sabia lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera interrumpido en ese momento la pelea.

Después de que todos saludaron a Yoh, y lo volvieran a felicitar por su cumpleaños, Ren y Horo se despidieron y Hao subió un tanto molesto a su habitación seguido por Opacho, quien sabía mejor que nadie lo que le pasaba a su señor Hao.

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes caminaban hacia su casa a través de un jardín de plantas muy hermoso.

- Ren – dijo Horo, casi como un susurro, la escena que vio en la casa lo asustó mucho, entendió perfectamente las palabras de Hao, pero no entendía porque lo había dicho, Hao era su amigo, platicaban seguido, a Hao le gustaba estar en el hermoso campo de plantas, y siempre que lo veía, se sentaba a platicar con él, por la misma razón Horo y Hao siempre habían sido buenos amigos.

- ...... - estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos que prefirió ignorar a su pareja, lo escuchó perfectamente, pero no podía hablar en ese momento, solo pensar, preocuparse, no podía desconfiar de Horo, no podía, no era capaz Horo, ¿O si?, no, no podía ser, pero siempre estaban juntos, habían días en los que se iban su Horo con Hao y regresaban tiempo después, no, Horo era suyo, Horo no era capaz, porque Horo lo amaba, ¿Cierto?, lo tenia que amar..

- Horo, ¿Me amas? – no pudo evitarlo, le tenia que preguntar, tenia que escucharlo, pero no podía verlo, sabia que caminaba atrás de él, pero no podía darle la cara ya que estaba dudando de Horo, se sentía muy apenado, ¿Cómo podía dudar de su koi?. pena era otro sentimiento que no podía ni debía expresar.

- Ren......... - Horo no entendía el porque de la pregunta de Ren, ya le había dicho cuanto lo amaba, le había entregado todo, lo quería más que a su propia vida, entonces, ¿Porque le hacia esa pregunta?......

Ren dejó de caminar, sólo escuchó su nombre salir de la boca del shaman de hielo, pero no escuchó las palabras que esperaba escuchar, ¿Enserio no lo amaba?, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, se empezaba a romper, sentía como su corazón empezaba a deshacerse en ese momento, incluso le empezó a costar trabajo respirar, nunca se imaginó que en ese momento sintiera mas dolor que cuando su padre lo entrenaba y lo golpeaba, mas dolor que la vez que casi muere en la batalla, un dolor insoportable, un dolor indescriptible.

- Ren – volvió a decir el ainu, ya que vio que Ren sólo dejó de caminar, aun pensaba en como su koi le había hecho esa pregunta, pero sabia que si no la contestaba iba a ser peor – Ren, claro que te amo, te lo dije anoche, te lo dije en la mañana, te lo he repetido varias veces, ¿Cómo puedes dudar de algo así? – Se acercó a Ren y lo abrazó por atrás, sentía como el corazón de Ren latía muy rápido, pero aun así lo sentía frío, muy frío – TE AMO – dijo el ainu al oído de Ren

Ren de un movimiento brusco se separó del shaman de hielo, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin voltear atrás, no podía, sólo desapareció a lo lejos, Horo se quedó helado, petrificado, nunca imaginó una reacción así de Ren, no lo podía creer, él contestó a la pregunta, entonces ¿Porqué se iba, Porque corría?, no reaccionó a tiempo para poder seguirlo, sólo pudo ver como Ren desaparecía a lo lejos, cayó de rodillas y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla, "¿Qué está pasando?" pensó....

Continuará...

Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales Dan y Ben, los quiero mucho.


	2. Discúlpame, yo no quería

**Dualidad**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico-chico)_

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 2 - Discúlpame, yo no quería....**

* * *

Ren´s POV

¿Por qué?, no puedo dudar de Horo, al contrario, si Hao siente algo por él lo debo proteger, sé de lo que es capaz Hao, eso que pasó hace unos meses no le pasa a cualquiera, aunque debo aceptar, que yo también lo hice una vez. Pero no puedo permitir que se lo vaya a hacer a mi Horo....

Me gustaría saber que está haciendo en estos momentos Horo, no pude evitar correr, ya que yo dude de él, cuando le había prometido que nunca lo haría, debo regresar, debo regresar y protegerlo, debo estar con él, sé que Horo quiere estar conmigo, ayer me lo dijo, y ya no voy a dudar de sus palabras, son las únicas palabras que me gusta escuchar, y que debo escuchar, no las de Hao. MALDITO HAO. Nadie se mete con Ren Tao, y menos un maldito insecto como tu Hao...

End of Ren´s POV

* * *

- Señor Hao – peguntó una pequeña persona que entró al cuarto después de que su señor Hao lo hiciera 

- que sucede Opacho – respondió el otro shaman

- Opacho le quiere preguntar algo - dijo el pequeño shaman

- Dime, haz tu pregunta Opacho -

- ¿El señor Hao está celoso?, porque Opacho piensa que si, y está muy triste señor Hao – se atrevió a preguntar, ya que Opacho era la única persona que no le tenía miedo a Hao, y sabia que podía hablar con él y preguntar lo que fuera.

- ¿Tu que crees Opacho? , sabes que si eso no me hubiera pasado, las cosas serían diferentes -

------------------------------SILENCIO-------------------------------

- Opacho, déjame verlo de nuevo por favor – el silenció fue interrumpido por la voz de Hao.

Tenia que volver a verlo, quería saber que estaba haciendo, aunque lo que vio la noche anterior le molestó mucho, pero no podía hacer nada ya que él era el causante de todo...

Opacho hizo lo que su señor Hao le pidió y le empezó a mostrar, a esa persona que su señor Hao le había pedido.

Era tan hermoso, no lo podía olvidar, aun sentía su aroma, su cabello entre sus dedos, sus labios, su piel, todo, siempre lo recordaba...

- "MALDITO TAO" – pensaba mientras veía a la persona que más quería aparte de su hermano menor...

Se disponía a salir a caminar, e ir con su amigo, ya que gracias a Opacho también había visto la pequeña plática que Horo había tenido con el joven Tao, y sabía que Horo iba a necesitar platicar con alguien para calmarse un poco.

- Hao, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No te bastó con el problema que causaste en la mañana? – le dijo el shaman del norte un tanto molesto, y triste ya que había buscado a Ren y no lo encontró, no lo podía sentir, ni siquiera Bason sabia donde estaba su amo, y tampoco había regresado a casa.

Después de que Bason lo ayudó a buscar a Ren, regresó con los espíritus de los demás shamanes al cementerio, donde solían estar todo el tiempo, a menos que sus dueños los llamaran.

- sólo vengo a platicar contigo, sé que lo necesitas, recuerda, yo lo sé todo – respuesta típica de una persona que ha vivido tres vidas, y conoce un poco de todo, pero mas que nada, si había una persona a la que él conocía mejor que nadie era a Horo.

- no lo he visto desde en la mañana que salimos de tu casa – comenzó a relatar Horo, de cierta manera sabia o se imaginaba que Hao sabia lo que había pasado, y como él era su amigo también sabia que podía confiar en él – Hao, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Ren? – no pudo evitar preguntar...

- él comenzó la pelea, yo sólo dije lo que sabia que le iba a lastimar mas, debe saber que con el Gran Hao Asakura no se debe meter – le respondió a su amigo, entre hablando enserio y con un poco de burla en su tono, tranquilizando un poco a Horo, pero aun se sentía triste porque su koi no regresaba... - ¿Ya comiste Horo-Horo? – le preguntó Hao

- aun no tengo hambre, voy a esperar a Ren para comer con él, pienso que tenemos que platicar un poco -

- sabes, él duda de ti, ¿Estas seguro que quieres estar con alguien que no confía en ti? -

- lo sé, sé que duda de mi, es lo que no entiendo, nunca le he dado razón para dudar, siempre he sido claro, siempre he dicho lo que siento y lo que pienso, ¿Crees que aún me ame? -

- alguien que duda de ti no puede amarte, y lo sabes – le dijo Hao bastante serio. Esas palabras empezaron a hacer eco en la mente de Horo, no podía creerlas, no podía creer que Hao le estuviera diciendo que Ren no lo amaba, pero sabia que Hao podía leer la mente, sabia que Hao sabría lo que pensaba Ren, pero podría ser que Hao estuviera mintiendo, después de lo que dijo en la mañana no podía confiar mucho en Hao.

- "Hao me acaba de decir que lo que le dijo a Ren en la mañana era sólo para lastimarlo, pero también existe la posibilidad de que lo que dijo sea cierto, y si Hao está interesado en mi lo mas seguro es que primero intente separarme de Ren, y si así es, pues creo que está haciéndolo muy bien" – esos eran los pensamientos de Horo, olvidando por completo que Hao podía leer la mente...

- ¿Entonces no me crees? – dijo con un tono molesto Hao, sabia lo que Horo pensaba y eso no le había gustado nada – ¿Prefieres arriesgarte con él y que te rompa el corazón antes de hacerme caso? , a mí que soy tu amigo – le dijo aun mas molesto

- por favor Hao, no me siento bien como para discutir ahora, siento como todo me da vueltas – y era cierto, incluso sentía como su vista se nublaba, el cuerpo le pesaba, y de pronto vio todo negro

- ¿Horo? – dijo Hao un poco sacado de onda al ver al ainu caer inconsciente en el suelo – tonto sólo a ti se te ocurre no comer – y es que Hao recordó que le había dicho que no había comido nada, y eso para Horo, quien se la pasaba comiendo, era algo peligroso...

Hao tomó a su amigo entre sus brazos y decidió llevarlo a su casa para dejarlo descansar, claro, no iba a entrar a casa de Ren sin antes buscar su presencia, ya que no la sintió cerca pensó que podía entrar para depositar a su amigo en su futon.

Sentirlo en sus brazos lo hacia sentirse muy extraño, y algo necesitado, ya que no había tenido contacto cercano desde... bueno no debía pensar en eso, sólo lo depositó en su futon, y decidió irse, pero no podía dejarlo así, si el Tao no volvía pronto y lo encontraba Horo se pondría peor, así que por mas odio que sintiera hacia el Tao, decidió quedarse con Horo hasta que la pareja de este regresara, si no lo hacia, él se encargaría del joven ainu.

Para que el muchacho pudiera descansar un poco mejor, le quitó la ropa dejándolo en su ropa interior, Hao sabía que Horo acostumbraba dormir así, para que pudiera descansar bien, sabia que la mente de Horo estaba tan atormentada que quizás lo mejor era que descansara lo mejor que pudiera, mientras Tao regresaba.

- apresúrate DESGRACIADO que me siento muy incomodo en este momento – fue lo último que se escuchó de Hao mientras también se quedaba dormido recostado a un lado. Él no había dormido la noche anterior.

Después de un rato despertó, y notó que ni el Tao había regresado, ni Horo había despertado.

-"Se ve lindo cuando duerme" – pensó Hao, empezaba a sentir como se tensaba su cuerpo, como una parte de él se sentía algo dura – "Rayos no de nuevo, como le hace el ainu para lograrlo con sólo dormir" – se decía a sí mismo, tenia mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de nadie, y Horo estaba acostado a un lado, en ropa interior, con el pecho descubierto, completamente indefenso.

Hao no era una persona que tuviera conciencia, pero esa misma falta de conciencia había provocado el accidente de meses antes, no, no podía, no debía.

- "Que demonios "– pensó unos segundos antes de agacharse a besar al ainu, quería probar esa boca, que seguramente el maldito del Tao ya conocía de memoria, aprovechaba que Horo tenia la boca abierta para meter lentamente su lengua, para probar bien ese sabor, para sentir lo mas que pudiera.

En ese momento el ainu comenzó a despertar, Hao sabia que no debía dejar que Horo lo viera, así que usando uno de los tantos trucos que había aprendido a lo largo de 3 vidas, podía hacer que el ainu en lugar de ver a Hao viera a su amado Tao, así tendría la cooperación completa del joven que estaba debajo suyo.

- Ren – dijo Horo al sentarse y ver a su koi enfrente de él.

- Shhh.... – le dijo Ren (Hao) para después acercarse de nuevo a la boca del ainu y besarlo, pero esta vez Horo también lo besaba. –"Besa muy bien, MALDITO TAO, que no comprarte nada" – pensó Hao disfrutando del beso que se daba con el ainu, aprovechaba que Horo seguía algo confundido por el conflicto de la mañana para que no notara lo diferente que besaba el joven que tenia enfrente a él.

Hao ya no podía esperar más, arrinconó a Horo contra la pared, aprovechando la debilidad de este, y comenzó a tocarlo, pero no podía acariciarlo bien, ya que la ropa interior de Horo estaba en su camino, así que con un movimiento brusco se lo quitó de la forma más rápida que pudo.

No podía creer lo bien que estaba Horo – "MALDITO TAO, lo que tiene y no aprovecha"- pensaba mientras se acercaba de nuevo para besarlo mas salvajemente como solía hacerlo, comenzaba a estimular a Horo con su mano, tenia mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo con nadie, en realidad extrañaba todas esas sensaciones, esa excitación.

Se la había pasado preocupado por un incidente, olvidando tantas sensaciones buenas, se sentía tonto en haberse preocupado por algo que ahora ya no importaba, nada más importaba. Sólo quería besar ese cuello, quería ese sabor en su boca, así que dejó de besarlo para sumir su rostro en el cuello del ainu, mordiendo salvajemente, lamiendo, masajeando la excitación de Horo lo más que podía.

- Ren.... ahhhhhh......... por.....por favor... – no podía hablar claro, Horo sentía cosas que nunca había sentido cuando estaba con Ren – por favor....... de...jame....déjame – seguía intentando completar la oración en realidad era muy difícil, empezaba a sentir miedo, no entendía porque pero sentía miedo, mucho miedo

- shhhh, sólo disfrútalo – le dijo Ren (Hao) al oído, de la forma mas sensual en la que sabía hablar

- Ren………ahhhhhh…….. Me…. me lastimas……. – era todo lo que podía decir, el miedo aumentaba con cada caricia de Ren (Hao), pero ese comentario sólo hizo que Hao se molestara y se tornara aún más agresivo de lo que era

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo lazó al futon, sin escuchar las suplicas de su "amigo", Horo no entendía lo que pasaba, pero cuando comenzó a reaccionar, recordó que Ren ya le había hecho eso antes, ya había intentado hacerle el amor a la fuerza, pero no lo hizo, recordaba como Ren se había detenido esa vez, y muy apenado le había pedido perdón y le había prometido que no volvería a pasar.

- lo prometiste – decía en un tono tan suplicante que habría roto el corazón de cualquiera, pero nadie podía romper el corazón del shaman más fuerte, ya que simplemente él no tenia corazón.

Un extraño presentimiento le decía a Horo que esta vez no iba a ser igual, que no se iba a detener, el miedo se sentía cada vez mayor.

Hao se acostó de nuevo sobre él, sostenía las manos de Horo en sus manos, para que Horo no pudiera evitar el contacto de sus cuerpos, Horo estaba en desventaja, no tenía fuerzas, casi no se podía mover, sólo podía pedirle a Ren, a su Ren que se detuviera, pero eso no iba a pasar.

Hao notó que Horo dejaba de hacer fuerza en sus brazos, sabia que simplemente el joven no tenia mas fuerzas para luchar, eso causó que en la cara de Hao apareciera una mueca muy retorcida, que daba mucho miedo a quien la viera, tenia a Horo para él, y lo mejor era que Horo iba a pensar que era Ren el que lo lastimaba.

Cuando Horo ya no tuvo la fuerza para seguir luchando, Hao se levantó tranquilamente para quitarse la ropa, sabía que Horo no se iba a poder levantar mientras tanto.

Cuando se había desnudado, se sentó en el futon y jaló a Horo de la cintura, sentándolo en sus piernas, ya no le importaba ser delicado, ya que entre mas cruel fuera, Horo iba a odiar mas a Ren, y simplemente lo penetró, Horo no pudo evitar gritar, no lo podía creer, Ren esta vez no se detuvo, no lo dudó en ningún momento, sólo lo hizo, sin prepararlo, sin preguntarle, sin hablar con él, no era el mismo Ren que él amaba, no lo era.

Hao tampoco quería lastimar "tanto" a su "amigo", así que espero dentro de él hasta el Horo se acostumbrara un poco y se diera cuenta que no iba a detenerse, que iba a continuar hasta lograr su objetivo, mientras tanto lo besaba, disfrutaba ese cuello, esa oreja que siempre quiso mordisquear, masajeaba la excitación de Horo, para que también sintiera placer, lo besaba con frenesí, cuando sintió que Horo se relajaba un poco, supo que ya se había acostumbrado a la invasión y empezaba a disfrutarlo junto con él, así que comenzó con su movimiento de vaivén, entrando y saliendo de Horo, podía escuchar tanto sus gemidos como los de su presa, sabia que Horo al fin estaba cooperando, empezaba a besarlo también en el cuello, tenia los brazos de Horo alrededor de él, y le gustaba, sentía que ese joven no se quería separar de él, pero entonces recordó – "El no me está abrazando a mi, está abrazando al Tao" – ese pensamiento lo hizo molestarse de nuevo, ya que era cierto Horo estaba con Ren, no con Hao, en ese momento Hao no existía en la mente de Horo.

Pero no iba a dejar que el coraje no lo dejara disfrutar del momento, cada vez penetraba más fuerte y profundo a Horo. Horo fue el primero en llegar con un fuerte gemido y su espalda totalmente arqueada, pero Hao siguió con sus embestidas, hasta que también llegó, dejando parte de si dentro de Horo, lo había hecho suyo sin haberlo planeado, salió de Horo y se acostó a su lado, respirando pesadamente, cuando pensó que todo había terminado, sintió como Horo le acariciaba el pecho, se ponía sobre de él y lo empezaba a besar.

No podía entender como minutos antes Horo ni siquiera se podía mover, y ahora estaba arriba de Hao, acomodándose para que sus miembros rozaran, con una expresión de deseo en su rostro, ese joven en realidad era algo especial.

Sentía como sus partes rozaban, volviéndolo a excitar al instante, no podía creer lo que Horo hacía, lo que pasó antes se podía clasificar como intento de violación, y aun así el ainu continuaba, con su cuello entre sus labios, sus erecciones rozando, era delicioso, era el cielo.

Horo lentamente dejó el cuello de Hao para dirigirse a su pecho, Horo ya no pensaba, sólo se movía por instinto lamiendo lentamente, pero cubriendo un área muy amplia del cuerpo del que estaba bajo de él.

Horo siguió lamiendo, besando mordiendo el pecho de Hao, tenia sus pezones en su boca, mientras que con una mano masajeaba la erección de Hao, su otra mano se dirigían a otra parte del cuerpo de Hao, lo quería preparar para lo que vendría después. Horo no quería penetrarlo de la misma forma en la que había sido penetrado, ya que eso dolía demasiado, así que introdujo lentamente sus dedos, haciendo lo posible para no hacerle sentir dolor.

Hao no sabía bien como es que había pasado, pero había dejado de ser el Seme, siempre lo había sido, y ahora Horo había cambiado los papeles.

Hao ya no pudo aguantar mas con las caricias de Horo, y sus dedos dentro de él, gritó de placer llenando el pecho de Horo con su esencia, la pareja anterior de Hao no aguantaba tanto, pero este joven aun quería más, era inaudito.

Horo se levantó, le sonrió al que pensaba que era su koi, tomo sus piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros e iniciar a penetrarlo, lo hacia con cuidado, sabia que Ren en cuanto a eso era muy delicado, Hao no podía sentir nada mas que no fuera placer, cuando de nuevo sintió los labios de Horo en su cuerpo, Horo hacía sus movimientos lentos, eso enloquecía a Hao más de lo que ya estaba, nunca había sentido tanto placer, con nadie, nunca, esos movimientos lentos eran para morirse.

Horo quería que su pareja lo disfrutara al máximo, como siempre había sido, iba haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos poco a poco, escuchaba los gritos del joven, como se retorcía, como arqueaba su espalda, sintió como llegó el orgasmo de Ren (Hao), llenándolos a los dos de nuevo de esa sustancia que Horo ya conocía muy bien, que ya había sentido dentro de él hace apenas unos minutos, siguió con lo suyo hasta que su orgasmo se hizo presente, con otro grito de placer.

Horo acostado a un lado de su "koi" lo abrazó, y le dijo – Gracias Ren, Te Amo –

- "Maldito Tao, tiene el cielo a su lado, y no lo aprovecha, nunca había sentido lo que este joven me hizo sentir" – pensaba Hao, ya no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar, su orgasmo había sido demasiado fuerte, que lo dejó agotado, sólo cerró sus ojos y se volvió a dormir, olvidando por completo donde se encontraba.

Horo vio que su pareja se quedaba dormida, lo tapo, se acostó a su lado, y se durmió colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su "koi".

* * *

Ren´s POV

No, no puedo regresar, ¿Qué le voy a decir?, que dudé de él, y de sus palabras (risa nerviosa) ni en sueños, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ya sé, le voy a llevar comida, algo que no sea comida china, siempre le hago comer comida china, y sé que no le gusta tanto, esta vez lo voy a consentir.

Pero que estoy pensando, esto es mas serio que sólo llevarle algo, ¿Y si lo llevo a visitar a Pilika a Hokkaido?, un momento ¡¡¡Hokkaido!!! , DEMONIOS tengo que regresar ahora, y si decide irse a Hokkaido y dejarme, no lo puedo permitir.

Lo que le tenga que decir lo pensaré cuando lo vea, ahora sólo necesito verlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo… Debo correr más rápido, no lo he visto en todo el día, si se decidió ir, ya ha de estar muy lejos, por eso debo correr más rápido, llegar a casa, llegar con él...

(Ren corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta llegar a su casa, estaba afuera de esta, sintiendo la presencia de Horo, sintiendo algo de calma, pero…..)

¿De quien es esta otra presencia?, no puede ser la de – Hao – que hace en mi casa, QUE HACE EN MI CASA CON… HORO…

End of Ren´s POV

* * *

Continuará... 

Agradecimientos especiales a Belfegoth, VALSED, S.A.T.A.N.I.C, akane tsubame, Shikon-Girl091, Xanae, este capitulo fue sólo para ustedes.


	3. Corazones

**Dualidad**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico-chico), __intento de violación en este Capítulo..._

Jiannetsuke-TAK: Me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade mi historia, en realidad es la primera que escribo en mi vida, y la verdad ya no la iba a continuar, HASTA QUE RECIBÍ TU REVIEW jeje, así, que este capitulo va especialmente DEDICADO A TIII, y sólo a ti, espero que te guste, y a ti te dedico a mas Hao siendo un maldito bastando, pero bueno, todos adoramos que Hao sea así, ¿No crees?

Soley de Lioncourt: Que gusto me da recibir un Review tuyo, déjame decirte que sigo muy de cerca tu historia.... Me encanta, y como sé que te gusta Lyserg, en este capi te puse MUUUUCHO LYSERG, de hecho es casi PURO LYSERG, CASI....

mailyn asakura: Pues que crees, hay mas tríos, es que en la realidad, es muy común que cuando ya tienes pareja CASUALMENTE te salen personas por todos lados que dicen quererte también, yo creo que sabes a que me refiero, y es verdaderamente mantener una pareja a tu lado, además de que aquí se supone que llevan varios años, imagínate desde el torneo de shamanes (tenían 13 años) hasta el cumpleaños de Yoh número 19... SON MUCHOS AÑOS... pero depende de sus opiniones que ellos sigan juntos jeje..

Belfegoth: Pues aquí está el nuevo capitulo jaja, bueno es más que obvio, espero te guste, y también espero que tu subas los capítulos de tu historia, que sigo esperándolos...

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 3 – Corazones....**

Hao se encontraba descansando, tenia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa paz, esa satisfacción, y no sólo eso, sino que hace unos momentos Horo lo había tomado, lo había poseído, ni siquiera la persona que fue su pareja por los últimos 5 años lo había hecho, sin duda alguna Horo-Horo era alguien especial, de hecho nadie, desde que volvió a nacer por tercera vez había tenido el valor de dominarlo, y no sólo eso, Hao no era una persona fácil de dominar.

Seguía descansando, soñaba, tenia mucho tiempo que no soñaba, desde que pasó ese accidente desagradable con su ex – pareja no podía dormir, todos los días quería ir en su búsqueda, pero sabia que su ex – pareja ya tenia a alguien mas, ya no podía hacer nada. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora se había metido entre su mejor amigo y el novio de su mejor amigo. Y ellos no sólo eran novios, sino que vivían juntos, y estaban juntos desde el torneo de shamanes, cuando tenían 13 años, ahora a sus 19 años seguían juntos, y él se acababa de acostar con uno. No podía dejar que Ren se enterará, ni tampoco Horo, si eso era, no les iba a decir, nunca se iban a enterar, era el plan perfecto.

Pero antes que todo eso, debía regresar a su casa, si en esos momentos llegaba Ren iba a haber problemas, después de todo, él estaba acostado en el mismo futon que Horo, en la recamara de Ren y Horo.

Algo llamó su atención entre sus sueños, una sensación extraña, algo poderoso se acercaba, si no se movía........

Abre los ojos, toma a Horo entre sus brazos, ambos estaban enredados aún en las sabanas, y brinca lo más alto que puede, lo más lejos que puede, mientras observaba como el futon se hacía mil pedazos.

¡¡¡ ESE ERA EL ATAQUE DE REN!!!

Cuando aterriza en el suelo, logra visualizar en la entrada del cuarto una sombra, con la espada de la familia Tao en sus manos, emitía un gran poder, irradiaba furia, coraje, y un vació absoluto.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tao?, con ese ataque pudiste haber matado a Horo – dijo Hao con toda la calma del mundo, con un rostro que no expresaba nada, completamente calmado, con Horo en sus brazos que apenas iba despertando, y seguían envueltos con las cobijas con las que se encontraban enredados.

- Ahhhhhh suéltame – se escuchó el grito de Horo, que al despertar pudo ver como Hao lo tenía en brazos.

Hao en ese momento lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo, la cobija que los había cubierto a ambos, ahora sólo cubría a un confundido shaman del norte que se sobaba del golpe que se acababa de dar contra el suelo.

- que demonios, vístete desvergonzado – gritó aun mas alterado a encontrarse con que Hao estaba desnudo, y fue aun más su impresión cuando él mismo se dio cuenta que también estaba desnudo.

- lárguense – dijo Ren, quien sentía una furia, que ya no podía controlar, si ellos no se largaban en ese momento los iba a volver a atacar.

- Ren, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Horo, cada vez se encontraba más confundido. Mientras tanto Hao ya se había vestido, y tenía todos sus sentidos alerta por si recibía otro ataque. A él, Ren no lo podría lastimar, ni siquiera lo podría tocar, pero como ya había visto antes, Ren era capaz de atacar también al ainu, y debía protegerlo, ya que después de todo había sido su culpa.

- ¿Qué no oyeron?, lárguense de mi casa ahora – gritaba histérico el joven de china, se sentía destrozado, su alma se había partido en dos, no había peor sentimiento que entrar a Su casa, a Su cuarto y ver a SU novio acostado con Hao.

Ren veía cómo ni Hao ni Horo se movían, estaba furioso, se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos iba a salir de su casa, así que con pasos rápidos y seguros se acercó al closet del cuarto, abrió un cajón, sacó algo de dinero que utilizaría para llegar a china, y salió de nuevo del cuarto.

No podía seguir ahí, no podía seguir viendo esa escena, su novio, desnudo en brazos de ese sujeto, se sentía vació, no quería llorar, Horo no merecía sus lagrimas, no les iba a dar el placer a ambos shamanes de verlo llorar, NUNCA, eso no pasaría.

- Hao, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué demonios pasa?, ¿Por qué no dices nada Hao? - el shaman del norte también estaba en la histeria total, no sabia ni lo que había pasado, ni como había amanecido desnudo en los brazos de Hao, lo último que recordaba era haber estado con Ren, con su Ren.

- eras tu – dijo en casi un susurro. Debió imaginarlo...... Ren no le habría hecho daño nunca, no se habría intentado aprovechar de él de nuevo, no después de que lo había prometido... Debió darse cuenta, era tan obvio, los besos agresivos, todo había sido diferente, era un baka por haber caído, debía encontrar a Ren, tenia que alcanzarlo, no podía perderlo, cuando menos no sin antes explicarle que había pasado, debía decirle a Ren todo.

Hao también seguía impresionado por tal escena, el chino el lugar de matarlos, solamente se había ido, los había dejado. Sabia que Ren se iba a regresar a China, lo pudo leer en los pensamientos de este, sabia que después mandaría a alguien a recoger sus cosas, pero no se lo podía decir a su amigo, como decirlo "Horo tu novio te abandonó por mi culpa", no, no podía decir eso. Todo empeoró cuando vio a su amigo Horo lleno de lágrimas, él las había causado, ese rostro, ya había visto un rostro lleno de lágrimas por su culpa, también era un rostro inocente, había sido de su pareja anterior, le había roto el corazón de la manera más cruel, y ahora le había roto el corazón a su amigo, y al novio de su amigo.

Horo salió corriendo tenia que alcanzar a Ren, no podía dejarlo ir, y si no lo volvía a ver de nuevo.... No, no podía pensar en eso.

- ¡REN! – gritó, lo mas fuerte que pudo, corría, no eran tan difícil saber por donde se había ido Ren, ya que había destruido todo a su paso, solamente tenia que seguir los escombros, los árboles tirados y alcanzaría a Ren.

- ¡REN! – seguía gritando, quería que alguien le contestara. Solo quería que esto terminara. Necesitaba a Ren de vuelta, a su lado, viviendo su vida como lo había hecho por los últimos años, en calma y con el amor de su vida.

- ¿Dónde estás Ren? – Talvez si gritaba mas fuerte Ren podría escucharlo, despertar, darse cuenta del error, y tal vez volvería.

- Ren, ¡Por Favor! – O quizás, todo esto era un sueño, y todo lo que tenia que hacer era despertar y estaria en casa, en su futon. Se daría la vuelta para encontrar a Ren en el mismo futon, justo a su lado, descansando como pasaba en todas las mañana, y se acercaría a él para darle el beso de los buenos días.

- ¿Dónde estás?, no te vayas, ¡RESPONDEME! – ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?, esto era la realidad, así era la vida. No había manera de despertar de esta pesadilla. La s cosas no volverían a la normalidad, no serían como antes, nunca... lo que había hecho era ¡¡¡ Im... Imper... Imperdonable!!!

La sensación del pasto tocó su cara y sus manos, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo yacía acostado en el pasto, solo, bajo la luz del sol, el sol que estaba presenciando el día mas horrible, no podía escapar del sueño que sentía, tantos problemas habían causado que no comiera nada, ahora recordaba, no había comido, desde hace mucho rato, ni siquiera sabia cuanto había pasado, no solo eso, tantas preocupaciones, y aparte sexo hace unos cuantos momentos, era bastante agotador.

Sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban no intentó abrirlos, todo lo que podía hacer era dormir. Dormir era la solución por ahora, la realidad estaba tan jodida que ya no podía lidiar con ella, quizás su sueños serian mas tranquilos, más fáciles. Hasta que ya no supo nada... estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

- Lyserg, aun piensas en esa persona, ¿Verdad? – Kouichi preguntó a su pareja, no podía soportar la idea de que a veces su Lyserg se quedaba viendo un punto fijo en el suelo, pensando en otra persona. 

Acababan de cenar, y esperaban a que llegara el hermano de Kouichi para así poder ir a descansar, ya que otro día más estaba terminado, aumentando el vacío que existía en el corazón de Lyserg. Pero no era el único, había otro corazón atormentado, el de Kouichi, que no era tan feliz como pensó que sería estando a lado del joven que amaba.

- lo siento Kouichi, es que enserio sentía el mas grande amor, si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... - dijo Lyserg, pero Kouichi sabia que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes....

– no me habrías conocido, ni yo a ti Lyserg, enserio ¿Le amabas mas que a mi? – preguntó el joven de ojos azules, con el corazón listo para romperse

- sabes que no me refería a eso kouichi – le respondió, no podía contestar a esa pregunta, porque ni siquiera él conocía la respuesta y lo que menos quería era que Kouichi estuviera triste, o lastimarlo.

En ese momento milagrosamente la puerta principal se abre, dejando ver al gemelo de Kouichi entrar, y sentarse en la sala a un lado de su hermano, para suerte de Lyserg terminando con la conversación incomoda que estaba teniendo con Kouichi.

- Lyserg, Kouichi, espero que hoy si me dejen dormir, porque hacen mucho ruido por las noches – dijo Kouji, en un tono de reclamo, a lo que los mencionados sólo se sonrojaron y bajaron un poco la cabeza, (Kouji Ríe de manera divertida)

- sólo se los pido de favor, no lo digo para molestarlos – volvió a decir Kouji (seguía riendo de los rostros de su hermano y la pareja de su hermano).

Esas noches que para Kouichi y Lyserg eran de pura pasión para Kouji significaba no poder dormir, porque como ya había dicho HACIAN MUCHO RUIDO

- lo siento hermano – se atrevió a decir Kouichi a su gemelo aun con la cara roja completamente, pero sabia que no se debía apenar con su hermano, ya que era la única persona, aparte de Lyserg en la que confiaba.

Los tres vivían en casa de Lyserg en Inglaterra, después de que huyeron de Japón los tres juntos. Lyserg y Kouichi habían decidido vivir juntos en casa de Lyserg, pero Kouichi no quería separase de su hermano, así que también se mudo con ellos, y los tres vivían muy cómodos.

Se tuvieron que ir de Japón porque Lyserg ya no aguantaba estar cerca de cierto Asakura que sólo le hacia sufrir.

- Lyserg – habló de nuevo Kouji - ¿Aún no estás listo para contarme que te hizo? – le pregunto, era la pregunta que le hacia a diario, sabia que algún día iba a tener la respuesta, pero no se imaginaba que sería tan pronto.

- creo........creo que ya estoy – dudaba un poco – ya estoy........listo Kouji – se atrevió a decir, estaba nervioso, ya que lo que les iba a contar eran los peores momentos de su vida, momentos que quería olvidar, pero sabia que lo querían ayudar a olvidar, para eso primero tenían que saber que había pasado.

Kouichi ya sabia de quien se trataba, pero no sabia bien lo que le había hecho a su amado Lyserg, y por fin iba a conocer la verdadera razón por la cuál Lyserg le insistió tanto en irse a vivir a Inglaterra y alejarse de Japón para siempre...

- sabían del torneo de shamanes, verán cuando terminó........

--------------------------RECUERDO DE LYSERG--------------------------

Era un día normal, levantarse, ir a la escuela con Yoh, Anna, Manta, y Horo-Horo, los demás no tenían que asistir a la escuela, Ryu es de los que no estudian, Ren había tenido siempre maestros que le enseñaron todo lo que debía saber, y no había necesidad de más, y Hao, bueno que le puedes enseñar a una persona con mas de 1000 años, no mucho... es más, él podría enseñarles mas de lo que aprenderían en la escuela, o en toda su vida.

Lo único diferente ese día era que a Lyserg le tocaba limpiar el salón, así que se tendría que quedar después de clases, y no quería detener y atrasar las actividades de sus amigos así que les pidió que se adelantaran.

El otro jovencito que tenia que limpiar el salón estaba también despidiéndose de su amigo, eran dos personas curiosas, no parecían Japoneses, uno era pelirrojo, y el otro tenia el cabello gris por delante y azul oscuro por detrás, la verdad no sabia sus nombres, pero definitivamente ninguno de los dos eran de Japón.

- ¿tu te llamas Lyserg, verdad? – le preguntó el otro joven que limpiaba el salón junto con Lyserg con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- si, soy Lyserg Diethel, mucho gusto – le contestó, con una sonrisa muy tierna, se le hacia extraño que le hablara, y aún más que conociera su nombre.

- mucho gusto Lyserg, yo soy Tala Yuriy Ivanov, ¿Tu no eres de Japón, cierto? – le preguntó el joven.

Lyserg estaba sorprendido de la belleza del joven con el que comenzaba a conversar, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, que contrastaban con un cabello rojo radiante, mucho más alto que Lyserg.

Lyserg se sonrojó y bajó su mirada.

- no, soy de Inglaterra, y puedo decir que tu tampoco eres de Japón, ¿Cierto? – le preguntó un muy apenado shaman, al pelirrojo.

- no, yo soy de Rusia, tengo poco tiempo viviendo en Japón, cuando te vi supe que también eras extranjero, y me sentí un poco mas tranquilo, espero no incomodarte - le dijo Tala, incluso su voz era muy sensual y segura.

- no, claro que no, ¿Dónde vives? – Le pregunto Lyserg, se estaba poniendo nervioso – "Es muy guapo, sus ojos son hermosos, su voz es tan tranquila...... no Lyserg, no pienses en eso....... No está bien, no es correcto...." – pensaba Lyserg, en realidad se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso...

- Vivo con mi amigo, en una casa en el bosque – "Bueno en realidad en su mansión, pero eso es algo que no te puedo decir, Je." pensaba el joven Ruso.

- ¿Quieres ir? - Después de una pequeña pausa el joven Ruso le preguntó a Lyserg con un tono de voz tan sensual que podría derretir a cualquiera que la escuchase. Era simplemente hermoso, era mucho más alto que Lyserg, cuerpo perfectamente formado, sobre su ropa se podían distinguir sus bien formados y musculosos brazos, tenía el cabello corto, y dos mechones de este caían sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver como una alucinación, era perfecto.

- Bueno....... es que............yo......... - Lyserg simplemente estaba sin palabras, se encontraba completamente sonrojado, sentía incluso como sus mejillas quemaban, no sabia que contestar – "¿Qué le digo?........ ¿Qué le digo?..... No debería darle importancia...... es un amigo ... ¿Porqué me siento tan nervioso?......." – pensaba el inglés, nunca había sentido nada parecido, siempre había estado seguro de sus sentimientos.

- No te preocupes, si no quieres no hay problema, de todas formas, ya estoy acostumbrado a ser un _lobo_ solitario – dijo Tala con un tono de tristeza, mientras observaba atentamente la reacción del chico, al notar la incomodidad de este, el nerviosismo, junto con la pena, no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma tan discreta que Lyserg no pudo notar.

- No como puedes decir eso si eres tan guapo – dijo Lyserg sin pensarlo, en cuanto se puso a analizar lo que dijo, empezó a desear que la tierra se lo tragase VIVO, estaba tan rojo que un tomate era muy poco...

- ¿Eso crees? ... muchas gracias – Dijo el joven Ruso, con una sonrisa enorme sobre su rostro, que lo hacia ver aun mas hermoso – "Ya lo tengo"- pensó mientras veía como el inglés parecía tomate.

- entonces, ¿Quieres venir? – le volvió a decir Tala en un tono completamente inocente.

- yo... - Lyserg aun no sabia que contestar, estaba perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules, como le hacia este joven para distraerlo tanto, para ponerlo a soñar, se sentía en las nubes.

- vamos no seas así de penoso, je, sígueme entonces – le dijo calmado, podía ver que su nuevo amigo era demasiado penoso, pero claro, él sabia perfectamente que podía poner nervioso a cualquiera, bueno habían dos personas que nunca había podido seducir tan fácilmente, pero este chico no era una de ellas.

- ...- Lyserg ya no dijo nada, sólo lo siguió.

Se fueron caminando por el bosque, ya que Tala le había dicho que seria relajante y hermoso una caminata por el bosque, aparte de que la "Casa" no estaba muy lejos.

Conforme iban caminando el bosque se hacia mas espeso, iban en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el pelirrojo habló de nuevo.

- tu también eres muy guapo – dijo, Lyserg no sabia porque le estaban diciendo eso, pensó que quizás su nuevo amigo había pensado en voz alta, o algo así.

- no te apenes, solamente que hace rato me dijiste que era guapo, y pues tu también lo eres – volvió a decir Tala, deteniéndose, esperando a que Lyserg también se detuviera y poder verlo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes, que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, el uniforme le quedaba bastante bien – "Pero creo que se vería mejor si él" – pensó, mientras lo seguía observando, perdido en esa mirada inocente que tenia Lyserg.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, sin que el pequeño inglés se diera cuenta, ya que también estaba perdido el los ojos azules de Tala, hasta que sintió como sus labios rozaban los del pelirrojo, se quedó petrificado, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco?, - "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" – pensaba, en realidad eso no se lo esperaba, y aparte de todo estaba a mitad del bosque, en un lugar absolutamente romántico, y el chico mas hermoso que había visto, (Después de cierta otra persona, claro) lo estaba besando, no podía resistirlo, sin pensar mas se dejó llevar.

Ambas bocas se probaban, lentamente, Tala para no asustar mas al pequeño, lenta y cariñosamente fue rodeándolo con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura, para después sentir como los brazos de Lyserg se colocaban alrededor de su cuello, no aguantaba mas, debía profundizar ese beso, debía conocer esa deliciosa boca, que sabia a gloria, nunca antes había probado tanta inocencia, estaba acostumbrado a otras cosas, y esas cosas no incluían delicadeza. Pero con esta persona era diferente, le inspiraba a ir lento, a saborear, así que sin mas, lamió los labios de Lyserg para que así este le permitiera explorar su boca, y cuando Lyserg la abrió Tala se dio cuenta que en realidad el chico era bastante sumiso, ya que no tuvo que pelear por la dominación, ya que ya la tenia.

Estaba tan deseoso de probar lo que más pudiera de era boca que intentaba pegarse lo mas posible a ese cuerpo, causando que ambos cayeran, Tala encima de Lyserg, claro a Tala esto no me importó, ya que no soltó la boca del pequeño chico.

Estaba en una posición bastante insinuadora, Lyserg se encontraba acostado de espaldas en el pasto, con Tala acostado sobre de el, sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas, abrazándose, Tala sabia que tenia el control, mientras que Lyserg no pensaba, sólo sentía.

El pelirrojo sabia que era el momento para el siguiente paso, así que con la rodilla de la pierna que se encontraba entre las piernas del inglés hizo presión en la entrepierna del chico, causando que este emitiera un gemido, que se ahogó en el delicioso beso. Pero esto fue lo que hizo a Lyserg reaccionar, aventando a Tala.

Tala no se lo esperaba- "Que Demonios, pero si ya lo tenia" – pensó mientras intentó levantarse del suelo, se podría decir que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado, ¿Quién podría rechazar tal belleza?, pues sorpresa, el joven tímido, y sumiso, lo acaba de hacer.

- yo, no sé que me pasó, lo siento, ya tengo a alguien – dijo Lyserg que seguía sentado en el suelo, en realidad no sabia lo que había pasado, se había besado con alguien mas, y no sólo eso, si no reaccionaba a tiempo, quien sabe que más hubiera pasado.

-"hmmm, con que era eso" – Pensó Tala, en realidad eso lo tranquilizó un poco, ahora entendía un poco mas el rechazo, y eso lo hizo mas orgulloso, había logrado que alguien con pareja lo besara, y casi se revolcara con él, en realidad, podía seducir a cualquiera .

- pues ese alguien tiene suerte – dijo Tala, siempre utilizando esa seductora voz, que sabia que nadie podía resistir.

- lo siento, me tengo que ir – dijo Lyserg antes de salir corriendo y dejando a un pelirrojo desconcertado atrás.

(Risa irónica se escucha detrás de Tala) – Jaja, te rechazaron querido, haz perdido la apuesta – le dijo el que anteriormente se había reído de Tala.

Era el otro joven, el de cabello bicolor que había estado con Tala antes de que este se quedar a limpiar el salón y conociera a Lyserg.

- Kai – dijo solitariamente Tala, seguía desconcertado, en efecto había sido rechazado, y había perdido la apuesta...

- ¿sabes lo que significa lobito? – dijo el joven llamado Kai mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa.

- hmmf – fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo, CLARO QUE SABIA LO QUE SIGNIFICABA PERDER ESA APUESTA...

- así es Uke, me toca arriba – terminó de decir Kai mientras que comenzaba a reir, le encantaba poder dominar al pelirrojo, sobretodo porque sabia que el pelirrojo odiaba ser dominado, y peor aun estár abajo...

Cuando Lyserg llegó a su casa, vio que no había nadie y se dirigió a su cuarto. Vivía y dormía en el mismo cuarto que Hao, tenían mucho tiempo de ser novios, ya tenían varios años juntos, habían estado juntos desde que el torneo había terminado, y ahora todos estaban alrededor de los 18 años.

Puso sus cosas a un lado del escritorio, sacó los libros que necesitaba para hacer su tarea, los puso en el escritorio, y comenzó a hacerla.

Escuchó un ruido que provenía de la ventana y volteó.

- hola Hao, no te vi llegar – le dijo con u tono de voz tranquilo, eso lo había aprendido de Hao, el hablar con calma, aunque por dentro sentía algo completamente diferente, estaba muy alterado, y no sabía si decirle a Hao lo sucedido.

- lo sé – le dijo Hao, muy tranquilamente, de hecho tan tranquilo, que se podría decir que sonó algo frío.

Hao se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, apoyando su brazo en su rodilla izquierda, mientras que la otra pierna colgaba hacia adentro de la recamara, en su típica pose de "HAO".

Lyserg dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se llenó de valor, se levantó, sin ver a Hao a la cara, y caminó a paso lento hacía él.

- Hao, hoy un amigo me invitó a su casa – empezó a relatar, vio de reojo a Hao, y se dio cuenta que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, así que continuó relatando.

– y pues no le vi problema así que acepté – continuó con su relato, Hao aún no tenia expresión en su rostro, pues sabía que había más en esa historia que le estaban relatando.

- me...me – ya no podía seguir con su historia, levantó la vista y vio como Hao lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo ver mas allá de su cara... queriendo ver a través de él.

- te besó, a la mitad del bosque, abrazándote, y tu le respondiste el beso – le dijo Hao con toda calma volteando de nuevo hacia fuera de la ventana.

- ¿Cómo... - Lyserg estaba confundido, no entendía como era que Hao supiera eso, pero no pudo preguntar, ya que Hao lo interrumpió.

- los vi, un espectáculo bastante desagradable para el que pasara por ahí – dijo Hao aun viendo hacia fuera de la ventana

- entonces sabes lo que le dije, ¿cierto? – preguntó Lyserg, esperando que la respuesta de Hao.

- te odio – fue lo que salió de la boca de Hao, el corazón de Lyserg se detuvo, sintió como su mundo se destruía, sentía como si la oscuridad se lo empezara a tragar, todo empezaba a perder sentido, no lo podía creer, Hao lo odiaba, Hao lo odiaba......Hao lo odiaba...

- eres tan diminuto – le dijo mientras que se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentado, y se dirigía hacía Lyserg, tomándolo de la mano de una manera muy brusca, y lanzándolo al suelo.

- siempre, siempre, te he seguido cuando regresas de la escuela, te cuidaba maldito traidor, hoy no fue la excepción – Hao seguía hablando, colocándose sobre Lyserg, impidiendo que este se pudiera levantar.

- Hao...Hao yo te amo - le dijo Lyserg, aun no podía creer lo que sucedía

- pero yo no...... - Lyserg pudo escuchar como esa palabras salían de Hao, en ese momento su alma de partió en dos, no podía creerlo, después de todo, de tantos años, de amarlo tanto, Hao no lo amaba, sino lo odiaba...

Hao se agachó y comenzó a besar a Lyserg, de una manera agresiva, Hao siempre había sido agresivo, de una manera que a Lyserg le gustaba, pero no ahora, ahora su agresividad era diferente, lo lastimaba, quería quitarlo de encima, intentó quitarlo con sus brazos, pero sólo logró que Hao los detuviera sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo aun más.

- conmigo te resistes pero con él hasta te acomodaste, ¿No es cierto? – dijo Hao con su voz fría, todos sabían que hacer enojar a Hao no eran tan fácil, pero cuando estaba enojado, era capaz de cualquier cosa...

Hao le quitó la corbatita que tenia el uniforme y la puso a un lado, dejándola a su alcance, mientras que de un jaló le abrió la camisa del uniforme, para después tomar la pequeña corbatita y le ató las manos, Lyserg no lo podía creer, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, lo odiaba, lo estaba lastimando no sólo por dentro, sino que también físicamente, lo estaba amarrando mientras lo besaba, ya no quería saber que mas pasaba, sólo quería despertar de esa pesadilla, tenia que ser sólo una pesadilla..

- Hao, Hao por favor.....por favor detente... - comenzaba a llorar, sentía las manos de Hao por todo su cuerpo, no podía defenderse, Hao era más fuerte en todos los sentidos, aparte tenía las manos amarradas, se sentía pequeño, se sentía indefenso, y vulnerable.

Hao se excitaba con las lagrimas del joven que una vez amó, verlo debajo de él, sin que ese joven pudiera hacer algo, le hizo perder aún más la razón, sabía que esa era la última vez que lo iba a poder tener, que lo iba a poder poseer, que lo iba a poder sentir, así que comenzó a quitarle el resto de la ropa que traía, removió su camisa, rompiéndola, escuchaba los sollozos y las suplicas de Lyserg, mientras lamía sus pezones, esos pezones que ya había reclamado anteriormente como suyos, los mordía, pero muy salvajemente, haciéndolos sangrar, y disfrutaba de el sabor de esa sangre, sangre de una criatura completamente inocente, una criatura que lo amaba hasta la locura, que incluso dejó de forcejear, pero no dejaba de llorar.

Lyserg conocía a Hao, sabía que si seguía forcejeando le iba a ir peor, aun le temía a Hao, mejor se dejaría hacer lo que Hao quisiera, pensaba que quizás así Hao lo perdonaría, y volverían, y harían como si nada hubiera pasado, aún tenia esperanzas, aún las tenía...

Pero no podía dejar de llorar, la tristeza que sentía por las palabras de Hao era enorme, el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando también lo era.

Pero esto aun estaba comenzando... solo era el principio de lo que Hao le haría...

Continuará...

Bueno ahora ya se entiende mas o menos cual es la relación entre lo que vive Lyserg con lo que vive Hao, y se empiezan a explicar muchas cosas, pero el drama y la angustia apenas comienzan. Advertencia RAPE en el próximo capítulo, y no creo que sea necesario mencionar quienes están involucrados.

Nota: Tala y Kai son mis personajes favoritos Beyblade... y aunque casi no veo Beyblade, no puedo pasármela sin ver a mi querido Tala, si quieren imágenes de ellos para conocerlos, mándenme un mail y con gusto los presumo jeje...... Esos personajes no van a volver a aparecer, ya que desde mi punto de vista hicieron bastante daño apareciendo solo una vez, pero de los dejo a su opinión, si les agrada Tala por mi mejor, yo lo adoro, ajem, creo que eso ya lo había dicho, o cuando menos lo di a entender jeje.

Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, dejen Reviews, esos son los que nos animan a continuar con nuestras historias.


	4. Recuerdos

**Dualidad**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico-chico), Rape (Violación)... _

mailyn asakura: Aquí estoy de nuevo. Continuándolo. Aunque me está costando bastante trabajo, talvez porque estuve en exámenes, y este semestre ha sido demasiado estresante, pero lo logré y espero sea de tu agrado, y llene tus expectativas

Karenu-Kiyoto: No, no llores , recuerda que después de la tormenta llega la calma, aunque…. Después de la tormenta también hay que recoger los escombros, y creo que este es el mismo caso. Pero recuerda que la vida siempre busca continuar.

VALSED: Soy tan feliz recibiendo reviews tuyos T-T, ya que eres mi ejemplo a seguir jeje, y en cuando a Lyserg pues por mas que me caiga bien y lo adore, tiene la carita tan inocente que es como para torturarle… Que cruel soy. Pero también Lyserg se lo buscó, teniendo a Hao ¿Cómo se puede ir con alguien mas?, aunque Tala vale la pena jeje, bueno ya, que si empiezo a hablar de Tala nunca voy a terminar.

Xanae: No es que la abandone, pero como ya sabes estaba en exámenes, y esos me secan demasiado el cerebro. Este capitulo me costó muchísimo trabajo, creo que te diste cuenta de ello jeje, pero no habría podido si no me hubieras ayudado con lo del Rape, creo que no sirvo para escribir eso. GRACIAAAS. A y sabes por tu Review fue que decidí escribir "Noches" y me gustó como me quedo esa otra historia, pero también me da algo de miedo…. O.O

Jiannetsuke-TAK: Me haces sentir súper bien, haces que me den ganas de escribir . Y bueno Hao no es el malo de la historia, bueno, si lo es, siempre lo ha sido, pero así lo quiero jeje, y dile a tu amiga que Hao va a terminar siendo feliz, muy feliz para que se ponga feliz también ella. Y espero que a ambos les siga gustando esta historia .

Ruri-Sakuma: Hola, que bonita fuiste en dejarme mi review, y como te lo había prometido, este capitulo va dedicado a ti, espero te guste.

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 4 – Recuerdos **

Lyserg conocía a Hao, sabía que si seguía forcejeando le iba a ir peor, aun le temía a Hao, mejor se dejaría hacer lo que Hao quisiera, pensaba que quizás así Hao lo perdonaría, y volverían, y harían como si nada hubiera pasado, aún tenia esperanzas, aún las tenía...

Pero no podía dejar de llorar, la tristeza que sentía por las palabras de Hao era enorme, el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando también lo era.

Pero esto aun estaba comenzando... solo era el principio de lo que Hao le haría...

-Hao…- dijo Lyserg en un susurro. No podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo eso. Si Hao lo había seguido, por lo tanto había escuchado sus palabras. Si era así, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto, por qué lo lastimaba de esa manera? Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

Hao soltaba una cruel risita mientras lamía con lujuria las lágrimas de Lyserg.

Escucharlo llorar, sentir esas convulsiones que provocaban los sollozos lo estaba excitando al borde de la locura. Pasaba sus manos por encima del cuerpo que tenia debajo enterrando sus uñas dejando caminos rojos a su paso, y donde la piel era tan delicada que hasta la desprendía comenzaba a brotar la sangre.

Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de los pantalones de Lyserg, después de los boxers con un solo tirón causando marcas rojas en las caderas del peliverde. Se recostó sobre el de nuevo y beso sus labios con el mismo salvajismo que antes. Lyserg intentaba contestar el beso pensando que si cooperaba Hao entraría en razón y seria menos cruel con él, aun tenia esperanzas en que se detuviera, en que le dijera que no lo odiaba, que estaba enojado y que había dicho cosas que realmente no sentía, pero los besos de Hao lo lastimaban, le abría los labios causando que la sangre entrara en su boca.

- "Hao, detente. Por favor, detente. Me lastimas, tú no eres así. Por favor, entra en razón. Te amo y no haría nada para traicionarte. ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme de esta manera?"- pensaba Lyserg. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando sintió a Hao penetrarlo de una sola estocada. Un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, apretó los ojos fuertemente y mas lagrimas fueron derramadas. Inmediatamente pudo sentir el movimiento de Hao. Un movimiento brusco que le dolía como nunca pensó que podría doler. Hao solo buscaba su placer, no le importaba que lo estuviera dañando. Con cada embestida, Lyserg sentía que se rompía por dentro.

-¡¡Hao!! ¡¡Me duele demasiado!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡BASTA!!- gritaba entre sollozos

-¿Que me detenga dices? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que querías? ¿No es por esto por lo que fuiste con ese chico a mitad del bosque?- la voz de Hao estaba llena de furia, sus palabras eran dagas que perforaban los oídos y el corazón de Lyserg.

-¡¡¡¡NOO!!!! ¡¡Así no son las cosas!!- lloriqueaba Lyserg.

-¡¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MALDITA PERRA!!- grito Hao lleno de ira mientras tapaba la boca del chico bajo él con una mano, su clímax estaba cerca y conforme se acercaba mas rápidas y fuertes eran sus movimientos.

Lyserg no podía mas, el dolor era demasiado, no sabía que le dolía mas, si el cuerpo o el corazón. Como pudo logró mover su cabeza, para liberar su boca del agarre agresivo del que se suponía era su **pareja**.

- ¡No! ¡Hao Por favor! ¡Me estás haciendo mucho daño! ¡Hao déjame!- Gritaba el joven shaman mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y vía como las fuerzas le empezaban a abandonar y todo su cuerpo temblaba ante tantas emociones juntas.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Chilla! ¡Llora! ¡Eso! ¡¿No ves que me pones mas caliente?!- retó cruelmente el moreno.

- Te amo – susurró rendidamente – recuerdo……cuando….cuando empezamos a……..a estar juntos – decía entre lagrimas, haciendo varias pausas debido a lo débil que se sentía y a los movimientos bruscos de su novio – me…….ese día... el día que nos juramos que siempre seguiríamos juntos... que no nos traicionaríamos... ni nos haríamos daño... y lo peor es que yo te creí. – completó el peliverde.

Hao se quedó en silencio, lo ignoró completamente, siguiendo con su tarea.

Lyserg con una fuerte embestida sintió a Hao derramarse dentro de él, por fin había terminado aquel tormento. Lo sintió salir de él y levantarse, pero él no se pudo mover, el cuerpo de dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se giro quedando acostado de lado en una posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas con las manos aun atadas. Podía sentir como se escurría de entre sus glúteos el semen recién depositado por Hao, pero sabía que estaba mezclado con sangre, su sangre.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente, ya no se preocupo por apagar sus sollozos. Se sentía débil y la oscuridad comenzó a cubrir su mente.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse tras de si lo despertó. Sintió a Hao acercarse a él.

- ese….ese día…me dejaste ver a mis padres – siguió relatando, aún sollozaba, todo le dolía – me……me diste una razón……..para vivir – sollozó, sentía su ser partido a la mitad, pero las esperanzas volvieron a renacer, quizás Hao se disculparía, lo abrazaría y le diría cuanto lo amaba.

La realidad era otra, esperaba que ocurriera un milagro pero por lo visto los milagros no ocurrían, no para él. Sintió a Hao acostarse detrás de él, lo abrazo fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia él y sin previo aviso lo penetro de nuevo.

Un fuerte grito de dolor, tanto físico como moral, salió de lo más profundo del corazón de Lyserg, pero ya no suplicó que se detuviera, sabía que no lo haría, sólo deseaba que terminara pronto, que terminara su sufrimiento… Había perdido al ser que amaba, su dignidad, todo, hasta sus ganas de seguir adelante, y en menos de 5 horas.

De nuevo el dolor le hacia girar la cabeza. Si, deseaba que la oscuridad lo rodeara una vez más, pero no tenia tanta suerte, estuvo consciente desde la primera hasta la ultima de las estocadas que lo desgarraban por dentro. Sabía que ya nada había quedado de su relación con Hao, sólo dolor. Deseaba irse de ahí en ese momento, pero no podía moverse.

Cuando Hao hubo terminado se levanto, se vistió y salió de la habitación, de la casa, de su vida.

- Cuando regrese, más te vale haber desaparecido – amenazó Hao antes de dejar la habitación.

- Hao......por favor...- gritó suplicando, no quería perder a Hao, pero tenía miedo.

Nadie contestó su suplica...

- HAAAOOOOO – gritaba desesperado, una y otra vez, entre sollozos, no se podía levantar, quería a **su** Hao a su lado, quería despertar, y olvidar todo.....

Sería lindo despertar en ese momento y encontrarse en los brazos de Hao, escuchar que le susurrara que todo iba a estar bien, que había sido un mal sueño, que él lo protegería... No, eso no iba a pasar.

* * *

- ¿Ren? – preguntó un peliazul al notar a Hao salir corriendo de la pensión Asakura. 

- Lo se Horo, algo anda mal – contesto su koi.

- ¿El que grita es Lyserg? – preguntó de nuevo Horo.

- eso creo, ¿Que le habrá hecho ese imbecil?, será mejor que esperemos a que se vaya para ver si Lyserg está bien – dijo el chino, observando como Hao se iba perdiendo por la calle, hasta que ya no había rastro de él, ni de su presencia.

- creo que ya se fue – gruñó Horo con desesperación.

- bien, vamos Horo, algo anda muy mal – Ren tenía un mal presentimiento, y sabía que se iba a encontrar con algo desagradable.

- pensé que todos habían ido al cine hoy – explicaba Horo mientras atravesaban el campo de plantas dirigiéndose a la pensión Asakura, para ver que había sucedido.

- yo también, pero parece que Hao y Lyserg se quedaron -

- A Lyserg le tocó hoy limpiar el salón, talvez Hao se quedó para esperarlo – concluyó el shaman del norte.

- probablemente – ambos entraron a la pensión silenciosamente, si Hao se encontraba por ahí iba a haber serios problemas.

- ¿Lyserg? – gritó Ren, después de notar que no había presencia alguna del shaman de fuego.

- LYSEEEEEEEEERG – gritó más fuerte Horo, sentía un hueco en el estomago.

- ¿En su cuarto? – preguntó estúpidamente el peliazul.

- obviamente cabeza de hielo – respondió Ren.

- ponte serio, tiburón – dijo mientras se dirigían a la habitación de los ex – amantes.

- estoy más serio que nunca – susurró preocupado, abrió la puerta lentamente.

Ahí estaba Lyserg, en posición fetal, llorando silenciosamente, desnudo. Se preocuparon mucho, caminaron hasta acercarse al peliverde y al ver mejor la situación en la que se encontraba se asustaron aún más.

El delicado y hermoso chico tenía sus manos atadas con la corbata del uniforme, el resto del uniforme se encontraba roto y regado por el suelo, sangre escurría entre sus glúteos y lloraba susurrando el nombre de Hao.

- Horo, corre a la habitación de Yoh y trae una de sus maletas, la más grande que encuentres, ¡Rápido! – ordenó sin dudar el chino. Sabía que el problema era grande, y tenían que sacar a Lyserg de ahí cuanto antes. Horo salió corriendo para cumplir la orden.

Ren rápidamente lo limpió de forma superficial con el uniforme que se encontraba en el suelo y lo abrazó.

- shhhh, no llores................todo va a estar bien............no voy a dejar que te lastime de nuevo – dijo intentando reconfortar un poco al shaman de la radiestesia, y después guardó silencio.

Lyserg se abrazó de él con toda sus fuerzas, las palabras de Ren eran exactamente lo que necesitaba, quería sentirse protegido.

– escucha.......te voy a limpiar, vestir, y sacar de aquí, en mi casa estarás más seguro ¿Estás de acuerdo? – peguntó sosteniéndolo de forma protectora en sus brazos. Lyserg solo asintió, antes de perderse en la inconsciencia. Al fin la bendita inconsciencia, que había tardado tanto en llegar.

Len lo colocó delicadamente en el piso, volvió a tomar en sus manos el uniforme roto y volvió a limpiar al chico, haciendo lo mejor posible. En ese momento Horo regreso con una maleta.

- Horo, ¿Prefieres empacar, o vestirlo? – preguntó a su koi cuando este entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

- empacar – dijo, dirigiéndose al closet para meter la mayor cantidad de ropa posible en la maleta – que bueno que Lyserg es tan ordenado, así puedo saber que ropa es de él y cual es la de Hao – dijo de forma aliviada.

- baka – respondió Ren al comentario del japonés, ya estaba terminando de vestir a Lyserg y lo tomaba en sus brazos - ¿Listo? – le preguntó.

- listo, vamos – salieron corriendo de esa casa. Ren con Lyserg en sus brazos y Horo con la maleta repleta de ropa.

Al llegar a su casa lo colocaron en una de las dos habitaciones que había.

- maldito Hao, como pudo…….. Horo, ve a tu campo de plantas, busca a Morphin y a Kororo, dile a Morphin que Lyserg la necesita, y a Kororo que vaya en búsqueda de Fausto – ordenó Ren. Horo no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo, se sentía muy asustado por lo que había visto y tenía miedo que algo malo le pasase a Lyserg.

- Hao, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – susurró el peliazul, no podía creer que su amigo haya dañando al que decía amar tanto.

Ren seguía junto a Lyserg, apartando algunos lindos cabellos verdes de su rostro, tenía un rostro tan angelical ¿Cómo alguien tan inocente podía amar a Hao?, pero ahora esa pregunta no era importante, sólo debían curarlo y protegerlo.

Siguió admirándolo hasta que Fausto llegó junto con el shaman de hielo. El doctor pidió a ambos chicos salir de la habitación mientras él examinaba y curaba al dulce ángel. Ellos obedecieron y esperaron, había pasado varios minutos………. Casi una hora, cuando Fausto salió.

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Cómo está? ¿Va a vivir? ¿Qué le hicieron? – Horo-Horo bombardeó con preguntas al aturdido doctor, causando que Ren le tapara la boca.

- Físicamente está bien, hace unos momentos despertó, pero……….está muy alterado, no creo que lo supere pronto, al parecer fue…………bueno…….abusaron sexualmente de el, pero es lo que no entiendo – se quedó pensativo – "¿Qué no había dicho Horo que Hao lo había lastimado? Entonces ¿Por qué? Esas son cosas que no pasan entre parejas"- pensaba el rubio muy preocupado.

- ya veo, me haré cargo – dijo Ren volviendo a entrar al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- sabes Fausto…. Nunca había visto a Ren así, se ve muy preocupado – dijo el japonés observando a su koibito cerrar la puerta.

- lo mismo estaba pensando, probablemente se sienta identificado con lo sucedido – dijo el shaman de la necromancia llegando a una hipótesis.

- ¿Identificado? – Horo se quedó pensando – "¿Identificado?" – seguía pensando…..pasó el tiempo – "Si Lyserg fue violado y Ren se siente identificado……"- continuaba intentando armar el rompecabezas (De dos piezas ©. Fausto sólo lo observaba con una cara de confusión, ¿Era tan difícil entender lo que acababa de decir?.

- ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE REN TAMBIEN FUE VIOLA... – no pudo terminar su frase pues el rubio le tapo la boca, si seguía gritando como loco probablemente Ren los escucharía.

- es una hipótesis, parece ser que entiende por lo que está pasando Lyserg, tal vez en algún momento de su pasado también abusaron de él – intentó explicar, pero la explicación sólo causaba más temor al joven de Hokkaido.

- Ren – susurró cuando Fausto le quito la mano de la boca.

- será mejor que los dejes solos unos momentos, vamos por comida para Lyserg – dijo el doctor, volteó hacia un lado y sonrió - ¿Vienes conmigo Eliza? – pregunto a su esposa y ambos caminaron a la cocina de la casa, seguidos por el peliazul.

* * *

Lyserg ya no podía llorar mas, ya no tenía lágrimas, ya no tenía fuerzas, y la playera de Ren ya no tenía tela seca para secar más lágrimas. Cansado por tanto llorar Lyserg cerró los ojos, estaba parcialmente sentado, siendo abrazado por el chino, y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y levantó su vista. Ren hasta entonces había pensado que el peliverde estaba dormido, pero cuando vio esos ojos mirándole se dio cuenta que no. 

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – preguntó el inglés.

- nadie merece pasar por lo que estas pasando – pausa – y de todos, tu lo mereces menos que cualquier otra persona – explicó el pelinegro.

- gracias – susurró, no tenía nada mas que decir, sólo agradecer que estuvieran con él en ese momento en el que todo parecía una pesadilla – "De la cuál nunca voy a despertar" – pensaba.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos era de mucho platicar, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

- pasa – dijo Ren, sabía que se trataba de su novio.

El peliazul abrió tímidamente la puerta, lo que le había dicho Fausto lo había alterado un poco, pero decidió olvidarlo – "Si algo así le hubiera pasado a Ren, me habría contado" – pensaba, intentaba negarlo. Cuando entró vio a Ren sentado y con Lyserg en sus brazos, quien por cierto estaba muy abrasadito de su koi, pero no le dio importancia, eso no le causaba celos, al contrario, pensaba que si algún día le pasaba algo similar, le gustaría que sus amigos lo tratasen como Ren estaba tratando al inglés.

- traigo comida – explico, mostrando la bandeja con tres platos de arroz, un plato grande con pescado, una jarra de agua saborizada, junto con un vaso de leche y algo de té para el inglés.

- ¿La cocinaste tu? – preguntó Ren con desconfianza, Horo podía comer mucho, pero al momento de cocinar, había que correr por el bien del estómago. El shaman de hielo lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su koibito.

- no, lo hizo Fausto con ayuda de Eliza – explicó dejado la bandeja frente a los otros chicos.

- entonces es seguro comerla – dijo aliviando el chino mientras acariciaba el cabello verde de Lyserg, dándole a entender que podía tomar un plato de arroz.

- jaja que gracioso – dijo con sarcasmo Horo, causando una tímida sonrisa en Lyserg, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de sus anfitriones. Los tres comieron tranquilamente, entre alguna que otra discusión por parte del chino y el japonés, pero a pesar de ello fue una cena agradable. 'Cena' porque ya era algo tarde y había sido un día bastante difícil, y extraño.

- Lyserg, te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras, en esta misma habitación, la nuestra es la de enfrente, cualquier cosa que necesites, háblanos, aquí estarás seguro – dijo el peliazul, Lyserg sólo sonrió agradecido. Los otros dos chicos salieron de la habitación para dejar a su amigo dormir.

- ¿Ren? – el peliazul llamó la atención de Ren

- mmm – contesto el aludido.

- no podemos esconderlo, Hao va a sentir su presencia – dijo preocupado el japonés

- ya me encargué de eso, Anna va a venir a hacer una protección -

- ¿Protección? -

- como un campo de fuerza -

- ¿Crees que un campo de fuerza detenga a Hao? -

- baka, es para que no se sienta la presencia de Lyserg, no es para protegerlo – intentaba explicar Ren, pero a veces parecía que Horo era algo distraído, sin embargo, otras veces era bastante perceptivo.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas? Que estás tan distraído – preguntó Ren, mientras seguían esperando a Anna.

Cuando Anna llegó a hacer su protección comento a los otros dos jóvenes que Hao aún no aparecía. Pero eso lejos de aliviarlos los hizo preocuparse aún más ¿Qué había pasado para que Hao reaccionara así? ¿Como puede una persona lastimar a aquél que más ama? Todo era tan confuso, habían tantas preguntas y sin respuestas, preguntas que sólo Hao o Lyserg podrían contestar, pero no le podían preguntar al peliverde en el estado en el que se encontraba, y Hao estaba desaparecido. Después de intentar encontrar alguna razón decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar y relajarse un poco.

A mitad de la noche Ren volvió a abrir sus dorados ojos, no podía conciliar el sueño, no había podido dormir casi nada, tal vez había podido dormir por 15 minutos, pero no más que eso.

Bajo a la cocina en búsqueda de leche (¿No, Enserio?) cuando escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Se preocupó, ¿Y si Hao ya había encontrado al peliverde? Sigilosamente entró a la cocina, las luces estaban apagadas, lo que lo angustió más, él no tenía el poder para vencer a Hao en un enfrentamiento, de hecho nadie lo tenía.

Caminó con cuidado hasta llegar a donde los sonidos provenían. Y ahí en el suelo, se encontraba una bola negra, parecía…..parecía……. ¿Una persona? Si, era una persona, sentada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza hundida en ellas.

- ¿Lyserg? – preguntó preocupado, ¿Qué hacía ahí el inglés? Debería estar durmiendo.

- haz que se vayan – dijo Lyserg apenas como susurro entre sollozos.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó el chino inclinándose para abrazar a su amigo.

- las pesadillas, que se vayan – respondió, aumentando sus sollozos.

Ren no supo como contestar, sintió un nudo en la garganta, nunca imagino ver al pequeño ángel tan destrozado, llorando, suplicando para no tener pesadillas.

- ya no puedo, duele mucho – seguía diciendo el lastimado chico, llorando cada vez con más fuerza, soltando sus piernas para abrazar a Ren de nuevo.

- shhhh, ya, estamos contigo, no te va a volver a lastimar – prometió, no sabía que más decir, todo estaba más allá de su imaginación, estaban pasando cosas que no parecían reales.

Después de tanto llorar Lyserg volvió a quedar dormido – "¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si sigue así podría intentar alguna estupidez……espero que eso no pase"- pensaba Ren mientras llevaba a Lyserg en sus brazos para volverlo a acostar en su futón. El resto de la noche lo pasó en vela, con la mano del peliverde en la suya, sabiendo que sólo así las pesadillas se irían.

Al día siguiente ojos verdes de fueron abriendo lentamente, estaba sólo y en una habitación desconocida, la confusión lo atrapó. Después de unos minutos meditando recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Escuela, Salón, Pelirrojo, Hao, Hao, Hao, Hao, Hao, Hao, Hao, Hao, Ren.

Se levantó de su futón, quería encontrar a sus amigos para agradecerles, se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero aún tenía el corazón hecho pedacitos.

Legó a la sala de esa extraña casa en la que se encontraba y vio a dos personas que nunca había visto jamás. Se acercó a ellos con temor.

- buenos días – dijo respetuosamente uno de los dos jovencitos.

- bu…buenos días – respondió tímidamente, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Y ¿Qué hacían en la casa de Ren?

El otro jovencito notó el desconcierto en esos hermosos ojos verdes y decidió presentarse.

- Tu debes ser Diethel, el amigo de Horo, mucho gusto, soy Kouji, y él es mi hermano Kouichi, Horo nos pidió que te cuidáramos mientras ellos salían, no nos dijo a donde – dijo educadamente, presentando también a su hermano.

- mucho gusto – respondió el inglés, no sabiendo que pensar de esas nuevas personas, pero notando el gran parecido que tenían ambos, por alguna extraña razón, ya no se sintió incomodo, así que se sentó a un lado de ellos y comenzaron a platicar.

--------------------------FIN DEL RECUERDO DE LYSERG--------------------------

- bueno ya saben lo demás, ahí fue cuando te conocí Kouichi – terminó de relatar el peliverde.

Los gemelos no tenían palabras, sabían que el día que lo conocieron algo había pasado, pero nunca se imaginaron que sería algo tan….feo, imperdonable, doloroso, humillante, entre otras cosas.

- Lyserg…yo… - Kouichi intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

- No te preocupes Kouichi, gracias a ti, y a tu hermano, eso ya quedó muy en el pasado – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, intentando animar a su koibito y al hermano de este.

- bueno, suficiente platica por hoy, hay que dormir – dijo Kouji aun queriendo entender todo lo que Lyserg le acababa de contar.

- tienes razón, hermano – también sonrió, al parecer la tensión estaba desapareciendo para fortuna de los tres –"Tal vez por esto es que me siento tan cómodo con ellos, solo buscan hacerme sonreír, sin importar lo que pase o lo que les diga"- pensaba Lyserg sintiéndose feliz por estar junto a los gemelos.

- pero ¡Por Favor! – dijo Kouji, llamando la atención de los amantes - No hagan tanto ruido ¡Quiero Dormir! – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que causó un nuevo sonrojo en los rostros de los otros jóvenes.

Lyserg apenado subió rápido las escaleras, causando una leve carcajada por parte de Kouji.

- hermano, no digas esas cosas -

- lo siento, pero cuando menos ya no está melancólico – replicó de forma tranquilizadora a las quejas del novio de Lyserg – ahora si, ve a dormir – dijo subiendo también las escaleras para dirigirse a su propio cuarto.

Kouichi no queriéndose quedar sólo en el piso de abajo, también subió, y entro a su propia habitación. La cuál estaba oscura.

Entró como si eso no le afectara, ya que estaba un poco acostumbrado a la oscuridad después de todo. La puerta se cerró, asustándolo un poco. Había escuchado las historias que Horo y Ren le habían contado de Hao, y tenía temor en sólo pensar que le había quitado a Hao el amor de Lyserg. Y sinceramente temía que algún día apareciera ese tal Hao frente a sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de voltear hacia la puerta para averiguar quien se encontraba ahí, pero un poderoso brazo lo rodeó, inmovilizándolo. Quiso gritar, pero otro brazo cubrió su boca asustándolo aún más. Un cuerpo se pegó a él y una respiración en su oído lo paralizó, pero cuando escuchó esa voz, la sangre se le congeló.

Continuará...

* * *

Ren también estoy llorando, ABRAZAME……. 

De cuando a acá Ren es tan cariñoso bueno viviendo con Horo quien no se vuelve cariñoso, pero aun así………. Ahí ha de haber algo ¦lt;/p>

Bueno espero les haya gustando, este capitulo verdaderamente me costó muchísimo trabajo, y va dedicado a Ruri-Sakuma. La verdad me costó mucho trabajo, pero espero que siga llenando todas sus expectativas.

Por cierto, el Rape no habría sido posible sin Xanae, ¡¡GRACIAS!!, juro que voy a aprender a escribir para poder hacer uno a la próxima, pero GRACIAS GRACIAS por tu súper ayudadota.

A mi también me daría miedo pensar que le bajé el novio a Hao ¡Imagínense a Hao molesto tras tus huesitos! Bueno…..ahora que lo pienso, no ha de ser tan malo……..no que digo, ha de ser horrible, y más pensar que ya te encontró, que te quiere matar y que está justo atrás de ti O.o

Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, dejen Reviews

**¡¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!! **


	5. Ojo del Huracán

**Dualidad**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico-chico). _

Xanae – Pues aquí está mi actualización, y aunque ya leíste lo que pasa en este capi, pues vuélvelo a leer jeje, espero te guste, se que es corto, y pues muy necesario…. Bueno yo se que no puse quien atrapó a Kouichi y lo mencione en las notas finales, pero ya las re-leí y claramente no especifica NADA, así que mejor espera al próximo capitulo para comprobarlo…

VALSED – Exactamente para ti, en este capítulo estoy preguntando a los demás lectores si quieren también conocer la historia entre Kouichi y Lyserg, yo también la quiero conocer jeje, es muy romántico y pues LEMONoso jaja, bueno ¿Qué cosa que haga yo no tiene que ver con Lemon? err. te lo dejo a ti responder jeje :P…

vickyng: Me da muchisisisisismo gusto que te guste mi historia, y pues soy medio apasionada del angst, por ejemplo ando escribiendo otra historia, de la cual según yo iba a ser Horror, y de repente me doy cuenta que ando escribiendo angst y pues ni modos, lo tengo en la sangre jeje En este capítulo se sabe a donde se fue Ren y que planea hacer de su vida ahora que dejó a Horo TT-TT pobre Horo, también sabrás que pasó con Horo, pues no lo podía dejar tirado en el pasto al pobre… Pues eso del RenxLyserg yo tampoco lo he podido leer, pero me haz dado una idea para algún próximo fic aunque no se si volver a escribir de Shaman King, pero eso lo pensaré después de terminar con esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por las cosas liadísimas que dices, me sonrojo jeje, y con los Lemon pues le hecho muchísimas ganas sin mencionar que tengo dos amigas que me ayudan, apoyan y guían, por ejemplo el súper Rape de Lyserg lo escribió Xanae, yo nunca podría escribir algo tan así WOOOW pero estoy intentando para poder lograrlo, y algún día lo lograré JEJEJE En este capítulo todo se complica más, sobretodo para Horito, pobrecito TT-TT y Hao….. ¿Enserio quieres que mate a Hao? O.o Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Estarías interesada en conocer como se enamoraron Lyserg y Kouichi? Pues me pidieron que diera a conocer esa parte y pues quiero preguntar para saber que opinan las demás personas

Karenu-Kiyoto: NOOOOO, Me (ósea yo) no quiero que llores, tu lloras y yo lloro contigo TT-TT…… JAJAJA pobre Kouji, tener que vivir con esos dos Hentais, porque creo que los hice unos Hentais jajaja…. ¿Tu que opinas? Bueno este capítulo está algo corto, pero es bastante importante y juro que el próximo capítulo lo voy a subir cuanto antes ¿Estarías interesada en saber como se enamoraron Lyserg y Kouichi?

Jiannetsuke-TAK – Pero también a quien se le ocurre bajarle el novio a Hao…. Es mas hasta tengo una mejor idea que bajarle el novio, mejor te integras a la pareja y formas un trío…. ¿No verdad? Jajaja soy una hentai… Que HORROR en que cosas pienso, hablando de Kouichi ¿Te gustaría saber como se enamoraron Lyserg y él?....... En cuanto a Hao, pues él no fue el único que metió la pata, digo Lyserg bien que andaba por ahí con otro muchacho, guapísimo el otro joven pero también cometió un error, ¡Ahh las hormonas!... Hablando de hormonas, Ren obligando a Horo O.o pues…  
_Jiannetsuke-TAK dice: "dio la impresión de que Len lo ayudaba de mas ya que como que reflexiono sobre que el iba a ser lo mismo con Horo-Horo".  
_¡¡Pero que lista es Señorita!! Atrapaste perfectamente la idea……… me gusta como reflexionas QUE VIVA EL AMOR…. ¿Yo dije eso? O.o si ni enamorada estoy TT-TT bueno también espero que te la estés pasando bien, cuídate mucho y aquí vas a saber lo que le pasó a Horo……. No me mates por el capi corto, pero era justo y necesario, aparte el próximo capitulo viene muy muy pronto y ya empieza el desenlace de esta historia, pero no te confundas aun falta para llegar a su final

Lucy Tao - ¿Quieres un Horo/Ren? Pues va a estar muy difícil para Horo que Ren lo perdone, sobretodo por lo orgulloso que es el señorito Tao…. Y CLARO QUE TOMO EN CUENTA TU REVIEW… si son los mas importantes y para mi ¡El lector siempre tiene la razón! Jeje lo digo porque yo también soy lectora jaja pero todos sabemos que Horo no dejaría ir a Ren, sobretodo si lo ama…. ¡¡QUE MONOS!! Y como dices Ren celoso WOOW ¡Uno para llevar! Jajajajaja que envidia, pero bueno O.o Horo un osito.. eso no lo había pensado, hablando de Horo este capítulo es de él, y me encanta como sale en este capi es un amor…. Y claro que Horo es el único que puede domar a Ren, bueno yo también puedo jejeje :P … cambiando un poco el tema, bueno cambiando mucho el tema ¿Te gustaría conocer la historia de cómo Lyserg y Kouichi se enamoraron? Esperaré tu respuesta

S.A.T.A.N.I.C – ya no me quieres, voy a llorar TT-TT jeje no te creas, tienes razón, más vale tarde que nunca…. Me es un honor que te gusten mis lemon, hasta me sonrojo, pero el Rape ese debes felicitar a Xanae, pues ella lo escribió, ¿Verdad que le quedó increíble? Espero poder escribir algún día algo tan increíble como eso :D sobretodo como amante de angst que soy, pues es primordial que aprenda a escribir esas cosas jeje Y CLARO QUE VA A HABER LEMON ENTRE HORO Y REN de hecho aun faltan muchos lemon antes de que termine esta historia y no solo de ellos dos…….. NUNCA TE VOY A DEJAR SIN LECTORES si tu eres mi maestro

Ruri-Sakuma – Tarde pero seguro además yo también me tarde en actualizar, y no solo eso, este capítulo es muy corto, pero juro subir el próximo capítulo muy pronto y hablando de KouKou, antes de avanzar con la historia, dime ¿No te gustaría conocer como se enamoraron Lyserg y Kouichi? Esperaré tu respuesta

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL – ALE me vas a matar, yo lo sé, me vas a matar… porque en este capi no se sabe quien atrapó a Kouichi, pues esto sucede un poco antes que eso… este capi es de Horo y Ren…. Y aparte está cortito, pero es importante, y básico, porque aquí empieza el desenlace….. y TE JURO que el próximo capítulo lo subo rapidísimo… y aunque no te gusta mucho la pareja Lyserg Kouichi ¿Te gustaría saber como se enamoraron? Esperare tu respuesta, aunque creo que ya la sé O.o

Dreams Inside – jejeje O.o SORRY, es que sin suspenso, pues las historias no tendrían vida, y mmm me vas a matar con este capi, pues seguirás en suspenso, pero juro actualizar muy pronto, demasiado pronto diría yo. Y soy malAAA jeje bueno ya dejé clara mi identidad OO…. Lyserg tiene cara de ángel, y los Ángeles sufren, él tiene la culpa para que tiene esa carita tan tiernita que provoca que lo torturemos, si lo sé soy una sádica, pero conozco gente más sádica que yo jejejeje y MUCHISIMAS gracias por tus aplausos, TT-TT nunca me habían aplaudido que honor, y que felicidad TT-TT y bueno, solo acepto los aplausos de la historia y los lemon, pero el Rape yo no lo escribí, si quieres felicitar a alguien esa sería a Xanae, ella lo escribió ¿Verdad que le quedó muy padre? Espero algún día poder escribir algo tan genial como eso O.o cambiando un poco el tema, ando haciendo una encuesta, dime ¿Te gustaría conocer como fue que se enamoraron Lyserg y Kouichi? Esperaré tu respuesta y me DA MUCHISIMO gusto que te gusten los mismos personajes que a mi :D

* * *

_NOTA: Este capítulo tiene este nombre porque es la calma antes de la tormenta… ahh y después de la tormenta, jeje porque para esto ya pasaron muchas cosas PERO AUN FALTA MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS MAS…. Como ya dije, y lo repito, sé que el capi es corto, pero es muy importante, ya que se empiezan a acomodar las cosas… espero les agrade y opinen sobre Lyserg y Kouichi….. _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 5 – Ojo del Huracán **

- empiezo a creer que te gusta quedar tirado en el piso – escuchó una voz cercana – es la segunda vez que tengo que traerte a tu casa porque te desmayas Horo – continuó diciendo, le tomó unos segundos identificar la voz.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a la persona que había identificado, sin embargo eso lo alarmó un poco más.

- deja de molestar Hao – dijo enojado el peliazul.

- ¿Molestar? Si te volví a encontrar tirado en el piso en la calle – explicó – preferirías seguir ahí……. Está lloviendo – dijo en tono de burla.

Horo se levantó como pudo y quedó sentado, encarando a Hao, quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de su futón, hablando con él por primera vez desde el incidente.

- nunca me había pasado, nunca me había desmayado por nada – dijo confundido, era verdad, si alguna vez quedó inconsciente fue por alguna batalla o golpe, pero nunca sin daño físico.

- Las causas de un desmayo son diversas. Puede estar originado por distintos trastornos, incluidas las afecciones del corazón, los ataques fuertes de tos y los problemas circulatorios – explicó el sabelotodo shaman de 1000 años.

- si, bueno…. Pero no tuve un ataque de tos, ni tengo problemas circulatorios – dijo aun mas confundido.

- si me dejas terminar, te sigo diciendo – respondió con molestia Hao, ya que fue interrumpido - Sin embargo, algunas personas también pueden desmayarse cuando están muy cansadas o en el momento que reciben una noticia que les perturba emocionalmente, debido a que en tales circunstancias el corazón trabaja con mayor lentitud, los vasos sanguíneos se dilatan y disminuye la presión sanguínea -

- ahh – fue la respuesta del shaman del norte.

- ¿Acaso entendiste algo de lo que dije? – preguntó haciendo burla de la cara de su compañero.

- si, claro – susurró muy bajo, un poco apenado – bueno eso no importa…… - dijo triste, recordando lo sucedido anteriormente, el momento con Hao, la huida de Ren…

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? – preguntó Hao.

- Ahh deja de leer mi mente - Horo tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, moviéndola de un lado a otro, molesto por no tener ni un solo momento de privacidad para pensar.

- solo era una pregunta – dijo simplemente el castaño.

- lo mismo te pregunto ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? – preguntó Horo, refiriéndose a Lyserg – sé que lo amas, no se porque te metiste conmigo…… pero sé que amas a Lyserg, no entiendo porque lo dejaste ir – murmuró débilmente – je, ahora ambos estamos igual, nos dejaron y fue nuestra culpa – dijo tristemente, sintiéndose solo, y extrañaba a su koibito.

- no es lo mismo – respondió Hao – lo que a ti te pasó es diferente que lo que yo hice – explicó, sabiendo perfectamente el daño que le había causado al peliverde meses atrás.

- si, tienes razón – pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor……. Segundos después sonrió – pero sabes… te propongo algo – dijo feliz, pues una increíble idea atravesó su mente.

- dime rápido si no quieres que lo lea de tu mente – amenazó Hao, pues al ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su amigo supo que iba a ser una 'Horo Idea' lo que podía llegar a ser interesante, pero… se iban a meter en problemas.

- bien, mira – GRUAAAAR se escuchó el estómago de Horo gritar, causando un sonrojo en el shaman de hielo, quien agachó la cabeza avergonzado – pero antes – hizo una pausa y levantó de nuevo el rostro y puso cara de perrito regañado - ¡Debo comer! -

- baka – suspiro – Opacho trae la comida – ordenó al pequeño acompañante que había estado sentado a un lado de Hao.

- enseguida Señor Hao – dijo que pequeño antes de salir corriendo de la habitación en búsqueda de la cocina.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía parado ahí? Es que no lo vi – dijo un sonriente Horo, aun despistado.

- Horo, tu idea – dijo el castaño desesperándose levemente.

- ¿Sabes a donde se fue Ren? - preguntó

- si, y tu también sabes a donde se pudo haber ido -

- ¿Y sabes a donde se fue Lyserg? – volvió a preguntar el peliazul, llegando a los nervios de Hao.

- HORO AL GRANO – dijo firmemente, incomodándose al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

- bueno sólo pienso que es momento de que arreglemos nuestros errores – mencionó Horo un poco asustado de hacer enojar a Hao, y es que últimamente, era más susceptible – Ren ahorita va a estar muy enojado…. Si lo voy a buscar probablemente me arranque la cabeza – dijo tristemente – por eso podemos empezar con buscar a Lyserg -

- ¿Y luego? – preguntó Hao.

- le pides perdón -

Hao ante esto se empezó a reír como desquiciado - ¿Yo? – Continuó riendo – Lyserg te contó lo que YO hice, pero nunca te dijo lo que él hizo… - señaló – se metió al bosque, con otro joven y ahí se estaba revolcando con él – contó Hao.

Horo quedó impactado, nunca se imaginó eso de Lyserg, Hao tenía razón, sólo había escuchado una parte de la historia.

- yo…… yo no sabía eso… -

- bueno, ahora ya lo sabes -

- yo…… yo no…... Lo siento – dijo Horo apenado, pues había cometido un error al juzgar sin saber bien las cosas.

- aun tienes mucho que aprender – dijo el castaño.

- ay si tu, si tienes la misma edad que yo – replicó el peliazul. Hao suspiró.

- Horo… -

- si ya se, tienes mas de mil años, ya me acordé -

- a veces hablar contigo es como hablar con un niño chiquito -

- pues comparado contigo soy un niño chiquito, y aun así no cometo tus errores – recordó Horo, refiriéndose al incidente de Hao con Lyserg.

- no empieces -

- bueno ¡A comer! – mencionó el shaman de hielo al ver al pequeño Opacho entrar con una charola con comida. Sonrió tristemente – falta la leche de Ren – dijo recordando que en todo momento estaban presenten los vasos de leche del chino. Hao suspiró de nuevo.

- sólo come, te dejo con Opacho, tengo algunas cosas que atender – Hao se levantó del piso y caminó para salir de esa casa.

- "Lyserg, el niño chiquito tiene razón…... Creo que es el momento de arreglar los errores. Voy a recuperar lo que por derecho es mío, y ese gemelito que tienes como pareja no me va a detener "- pensaba Hao, mientras una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro, pues planeaba la manera perfecta de recuperar a SU peliverde, deshaciéndose de los estorbos, como lo eran Kouichi y Kouji.

* * *

Un hermoso joven de cabello violáceo llegaba finalmente al que era su hogar, donde de nuevo tendría que enfrentar a su padre. Sonrió tristemente, pues se imaginaba las palabras de su padre cuando se enterara de lo que pasó. 

- "Te advertí Ren, te dije que no te dejaras llevar por los sentimientos; Me dirá, y tiene razón, no debí desobedecer……. Después de todo es mi padre, y… "- veía su casa desde una de los montes de piedra, se sentía humillado – "Soy la vergüenza de los Tao" – se decía a si mismo, naciendo un nuevo odio en su corazón.

- "Traicionado por la persona que menos me esperaba… Horokeu Usui "– siguió con su camino, dirigiéndose a la gran casa, propiedad de la dinastía Tao. La cual se alzaba orgullosamente en China recordando a todos la superioridad y perfección que representaban.

Sin perder más tiempo entró en la que había sido su casa durante muchos años, donde fue entrenado, donde creció y se convirtió en uno de los shamanes más poderosos. El orgulloso Ren Tao que regresaba con el corazón hecho pedazos y listo para cualquier castigo, pues era una deshonra abandonar a la familia para caer en manos del que era el enemigo.

Decidido se dirigió al salón donde sabía que se encontraría su padre, se sentía tan perdido que necesitaba las sabias palabras de alguien mayor. Nunca se había sentido entre tanta oscuridad, esa sensación era aun peor que cuando la oscuridad era causada por las palabras de su padre, era aun peor que la oscuridad causada por cualquier calabozo, era aun peor que la oscuridad causada por la soledad.

- REN, hijo……… ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita? – preguntó sorprendía la madre de Ren al verlo entrar al salón principal.

- ¿Dónde está 'Padre'? – preguntó sin preámbulos.

- aquí estoy – dijo una sombra, la cual lentamente fue tomando forma, siendo identificado como En Tao.

- he regresado, Padre – dijo absolutamente humillado al tener que regresar frente a ese hombre demostrándole que él tenía razón, recordándole lo equivocado que había estado Ren, regresando a la soledad que significaba formar parte de nuevo de esa familia, de esa poderosa dinastía.

- ¿Hermano? – Preguntó una hermosa peliverde que iba entrando al gran salón - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba confundida. Todos lo estaban, pues nunca se imaginaron el regreso del heredero de la dinastía.

- Regreso a cumplir con los deberes de la dinastía – dijo encarando a su padre, tragándose todo el orgullo.

- ya era hora – dijo su padre – tienes 19 años, ya deberías estar casado – aclaró, ya que lo primero que tenía planeado para su hijo era asegurar el futuro de la dinastía, asegurándose de tener al próximo heredero.

- parece que después de todo si habrá boda – dijo su madre.

- Pero Madre…. El compromiso que tenía con Xing Liu fue cancelado – mencionó Jun – Ren ¿Qué pasó con Horo? – preguntó asustada, pues todos sabían de su relación con el shaman de hielo.

- como dije – dijo molesto el menor – Regreso a cumplir con los deberes de mi dinastía – hizo una pausa – si eso incluye casarme con Xing, pues que así sea – terminó diciendo para orgullo de sus padres, y preocupación de la hermana mayor.

- hijo – dijo En Tao, colocando su mano en el hombro del heredero – acomódate en tu habitación, mandaré preparar la cena, y déjale a tu madre los preparativos de tu boda, se ha perdido mucho tiempo y ya no se puede perder más -

- si Padre – hizo una reverencia – con permiso – se retiró.

TBC…

* * *

Mátenme, Mátenme, Mátenme, siguen en suspenso por el capítulo anterior, pero este capitulo es muy importante, corto, pero importante, ya que como dice Xanae es el ojo del huracán, aquí empieza el desenlace, y aunque falta para que la historia termine aquí empieza la tormenta… 

¡¡¡TODO PARA ESTE CAPI SUPER CORTO!!!

SIP todo para este capi súper corto, pero el próximo lo voy a subir muy rápido, ya que apenas viene lo bueno...

Ohh NOO SE NOS CASA REN, y Horo ni en cuenta TT-TT ¡¡Llegará a tiempo!!

Mmm no creo, los Tao quieren apresurar las cosas, oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos…

Si, como ya dije, MATENME.

Por ahí me pidieron que agregara a la historia como se enamoraron Lyserg y Kouichi, y quería preguntarles si también quieren conocer esa parte, ya que no tenía planeado ponerla, pero todo se lo dejo en sus manos, opiniones y deseos

Así que háganme saber si quieren conocer esa parte tan romántica obviamente eso promete más lemon, para los que gusten de ese….

Hablando de Lemon quería recordarles que la increíble súper escena de Rape la escribió **XANAE**, los créditos no son míos sino de ella, que por cierto es una gran escritora, les invito a leer sus historias, Una está muy muy muy muy muy buena, y la otra muy muy muy triste TT-TT

Me despido… Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, dejen Reviews

**¡¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!! **


	6. Engaños o Desengaños

**Dualidad**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico-chico) Lime. _

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Bueno pues en este capi vas a saber si es Hao y que va a hacer hay ese Hao nomás se hace del rogar, ¿No crees? Jaja, bueno espero te siga gustando la historia y ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

VALSED: pues aquí te doy mas espero te guste, y lo siento TT-TT porque voy a hacer sufrir un poco al peliverde, un poquito, no mucho, nomás lo voy a desangrar y… jajajaja no mejor léelo y me dices K opinas :D

Lucy Tao: En este capi hay celos, hay Horo, hay engaños ohh cielos, en pocas palabras hay drama jeje, y solo para ti, mucho Lyserg sufriendo (como no te cae bien pues que sufra) jojo que cruel soy. Y para compensar en capi cortito, este está mas larguito, pero no mucho, lo normal.

Aelita: Muchísimas gracias, que liadísima y aquí tienes otro capi que también te dejará en suspenso (espero) disfrútalo :D

vickyng: No sabes lo importantísimo que son para mi tus comentarios, y bueno si Horo perdonó tan rápido al Asakura es porque no tiene el orgullo que se carga Hao, así que es más fácil perdonar, además que ¡¡¡tiene cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse como Ren!!! Pero seria lindo ver a Hao explicando algo con dibujitos jaja eso me hizo reír bastante jaja aun me río. Primero imaginándome a Hao dibujando y luego jaja… UPS me salí del tema… Y que bueno que te diste cuenta de que el inglés no ha aclarado bien lo que siente… eso es un problema, más si le pasa lo que le va a pasar en este capi, POBREEE… Y también me sorprende que te dieras cuenta que la presencia de Kouji es importante, no, no, no, WOOOW contigo, me impresionaste que te dieras cuenta de tantos detallitos, por eso este capítulo de lo dedico a TI, PARA TI SOLITA jaja. Y muchísimas gracias, me halagas con tus comentarios, me esfuerzo mucho para que se entienda lo que escribo y tengo a mi súper BETA que me ayuda a corregir .

Dreams Incide: bueno es que ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer nuestro Ren después de ser traicionado? Pues casarse, aunque yo no haría eso u.uU jejeje aquí se aclara quien atrapó a Kouichi y WOOW bueno mejor lee jeje, muchísimas gracias por tu Review, me encantó, ha sido de los mas padres y divertidos reviews que me han regalado TT-TT me hiciste taaaaan pero taaaan pero taaaaaaaan felíz. GRACIAAAS

Jiannetsuke-TAK: NOOOO nunca lo dejaré abandonado NO NO NO y aunque no me mates se que lo pensaste jeje u.uU pero no lo vuelvo a hacer, aquí tienes un capi normal, no muy corto, no muy largo, con la respuesta de ¿Quién atrapo a Kouichi? O.o ¿Quién? Y aquí sabrás como es que Lyserg y Kouichi empezaron, y está un poco extraño, pero conociendo la poca autoestima que se tiene el inglés pues es muy adecuado (Es tan guapo y tiene poca autoestima, pobre) Y Xanae dice "GRACIAAAAAS" la pondré a escribir mas rapes para mi jajaja, pero no para esta historia, yo creo que otro rape y Lyserg se cuelga… pobre

Karenu-Kiyoto: Pues el capi anterior no era tan dramático, pero con este regresamos al sufrimiento de los hermosisisimos shamanes, no creo que sea para llorar, pero a mi si me causó sentimiento TT-TT pobreS… aun así espero te guste este capítulo porque aun faltan más para llegar al final… MAS DRAMAAAAAA..

ame no aki: Muchisimas gracias, me halagas con tus hermosisismos comentarios, hasta voy a llorar de la felicidad TT-TT y también cuidate mucho y ¡¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!

Loreto: Uhhhh aun falta para que llegue al final, pero no mucho, aun faltan arreglar muchisisisismos asuntos pendientes…. Y varios personajes deben explicar lo que sientien y piensan, sino van a sufrir mas O.o Gracias por tu Review.

Xanae: No mi llegó tu review TT-TT pero no importa, VIVA MI BETA, ¡¡¡¡¡VIVA!!!! Demandemos a FF. Net por malditos, crueles y demás…. Mujer, gracias por tu ayuda, y espero tu sincerísima opinión de este capi TT-TT porque creo que estoy chafeando un poquito de muchito T-T

* * *

_Nota: Capítulo dedicado a _**_vickyng_**_ Espero te guste y conteste algunas de tus dudas _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Capitulo 6 – Engaños o Desengaños **

Kouichi no queriéndose quedar sólo en el piso de abajo, también subió, y entro a su propia habitación. La cuál estaba oscura.

Entró como si eso no le afectara, ya que estaba un poco acostumbrado a la oscuridad después de todo. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, asustándolo un poco, causando un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Había escuchado las historias que Horo y Ren le habían contado de Hao, y tenía temor en sólo pensar que le había quitado a Hao el amor de Lyserg. Y sinceramente temía que algún día apareciera ese tal Hao frente a sus ojos.

Seguía parado en el mismo lugar, dando la espalda a la puerta y con el corazón a mil por hora. Estaba a punto de voltear hacia la puerta para averiguar quien se encontraba ahí, pero un poderoso brazo lo rodeó, inmovilizándolo. Quiso gritar, pero otro brazo cubrió su boca asustándolo aún más y quitándole la capacidad de gritar.

Sintió un cuerpo pegarse a él, a su espalda, otra mano recorrer perversamente su torso. Había una respiración en su oído la cual lo paralizó. Después la respiración desapareció de su oído, para sentir una húmeda boca besando su cuello. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente para aumentar las sensaciones, esa boca dejó de jugar con su cuello para hablarle al oído, y cuando escuchó esa voz, la sangre se le congeló.

La voz le hablaba sensualmente, susurrando palabras y pensamientos sucios, su respiración se empezaba a descontrolar de la misma manera, deseando tener mas contacto con ese sujeto, pero después reaccionó.

- ¿Quieres repetir lo de anoche? – le preguntó la voz. El dueño de ese sensual susurro removió lentamente su mano de la boca de Kouichi y la llevó directo a su torso, el cual ahora acariciaba descaradamente sobre la ropa con ambas manos.

- ¿Estás seguro? Después de lo que nos contaste… yo… - contestó nervioso a su novio, estaba completamente excitado y agitado, pero, no quería forzar a su pareja a algo que quizás no quería.

- el que sepas lo que pasó no cambia nuestra relación – susurró sensualmente Lyserg en el oído del pelinegro. Un gemido fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

El peliverde volvió a besar ese delicioso y disponible cuello, hasta que otro par de manos detuvo las suyas. Se sorprendió un poco, pensó que talvez Kouichi no quería o le daba asco ahora que conocía el porque terminó su relación con Hao.

-"De nuevo estoy pensando en Hao" – pensó Lyserg al darse cuenta que su pensamiento regreso al hermoso y peligroso moreno.

- ¿Qué sucede Kouichi? – preguntó angustiado, soltando a su amante, y esperando a que este se diera la vuelta, cuando pudo ver de frente esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban se sorprendió, pues el pelinegro le brincó encima, llevándolos a ambos al piso, Kouichi arriba de Lyserg, atrapando rápidamente su boca, para poder beber de ella, y repetir la noche anterior.

Seguían compartiendo un beso asfixiante, delicioso, un tanto agresivo, causando gemidos ahogados. Manos rondaban el cuerpo del contrario, delineando esos ya conocidos glúteos, mientras Kouichi metía sus manos debajo de la playera del peliverde.

El shaman como pudo logró sentarse, acomodando a Kouichi sobre sus piernas, recargándose en la cama, teniendo más libertad de recorrer con sus manos el hermoso cuerpo de su amante, teniendo la oportunidad de acariciarlo con menor pudor. Expertamente logró remover la camisa que Kouichi siempre llevaba sobre su playera, para después hacer desaparecer también la playera, dejando al gemelo con el torso totalmente desnudo.

Teniéndolo de nuevo a su completa disposición, dirigió su húmeda boca a los pezones de su pareja, lamiéndolos descaradamente, arrancando hermosos gimoteos del inocente gemelo…

- ¿me amas? – preguntó tiernamente Lyserg

Kouichi con los ojos cerrados acercó sus labios al oído del peliverde, gimiendo levemente para causar reacción en su pareja, fue cuando escuchó la pregunta en un susurro.

- te amo, Kouji – murmuró muy, muy bajo, segundos después notó su pequeñísimo error, y deseó a todos los cielos que su amado no lo haya escuchado. (Para los que no captaron lo que pasó, Kouichi le cambió el nombre a Lyserg y dijo que amaba a su hermano)

No tuvo tanta suerte, fue lanzado contra el suelo inmediatamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes viéndolo con sorpresa y emociones encontradas. Se quedó mudo, que podría decir……..

-"Cualquier cosa, di cualquier cosa, Kouichi" – pensaba el pelinegro, quien no había desviado su vista de ese mar verde que eran los ojos de Lyserg...

- Lyserg yo…. – pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue interrumpido.

- sal – dijo el peliverde apenas audible

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido

- sal de aquí – repitió con la voz rota, esa frase se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su mente….

- pero... – intentó decir algo de nuevo, pero Lyserg seguía sin darle la oportunidad, ya que se levantó de donde estaba sentado y salió corriendo, azotando fuertemente la puerta…

* * *

--------------------------RECUERDO --------------------------

Se levantó de su futón, quería encontrar a sus amigos para agradecerles, se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero aún tenía el corazón hecho pedacitos.

Legó a la sala de esa extraña casa en la que se encontraba y vio a dos personas que nunca había visto jamás. Se acercó a ellos con temor.

- buenos días – dijo respetuosamente uno de los dos jovencitos.

- bu…buenos días – respondió tímidamente, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Y ¿Qué hacían en la casa de Ren?

El otro jovencito notó el desconcierto en esos hermosos ojos verdes y decidió presentarse.

- Tu debes ser Diethel, el amigo de Horo, mucho gusto, soy Kouji, y él es mi hermano Kouichi, Horo nos pidió que te cuidáramos mientras ellos salían, no nos dijo a donde – dijo educadamente, presentando también a su hermano.

- mucho gusto – respondió el inglés, no sabiendo que pensar de esas nuevas personas, pero notando el gran parecido que tenían ambos, por alguna extraña razón, ya no se sintió incomodo, así que se sentó a un lado de ellos y comenzaron a platicar.

- ¿Son… son amigos de Ren? – preguntó tímido el joven Diethel.

- No – contestó el gemelo identificado como Kouji – somos amigos de Horo – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa – Ren es un amargado – pronunció divertido.

- hermano, no seas mal educado – mencionó apenado Kouichi

- no se preocupen, Ren puede ser difícil a veces pero es una buena persona – dijo un poco mas tranquilo y con mayor confianza el peliverde.

- ¿Gustas algo de desayunar? Nos dijeron que ayer tuviste un día difícil y que probablemente estarías cansado…… para serte franco no pensé que salieras de tu habitación – decía Kouichi

- bueno es que…. Si me dio hambre – respondió con un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas el ojiverde.

- no te preocupes, si te sientes mal quédate aquí y traeremos el desayuno – dijo Kouji y se levantó llevándose a su hermano con él…

Ambos japoneses entraron a la cocina, pues ya la conocían. ¡Que amigo de Horo-Horo no conocería la cocina!

- hermano – mencionó Kouichi

- ¿mmm? -

- siempre vamos a…… estar juntos ¿Verdad? - preguntó. Esto llamo demasiado la atención de Kouji, quien detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para encarar al gemelo mayor (Si Kouichi es mayor que Kouji. Pero siempre se me ha hecho mas inocente Kouichi )

- claro… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

- bueno…. Y…... Eres también amigo de Horo y…. no te molesta que Horo este con otro hombre ¿Verdad? – preguntaba apenado el mayor.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con el interrogatorio? – preguntó Kouji. Su hermano se sonrojó hasta más no poder y agachó la mirada. Kouji tomó un vaso de leche (creo que es lo único que hay de tomar en esa casa) y bebió de él.

- bueno… es que… cuando vi a…. cuando vi al joven Diethel entrar a la sala… pues sentí algo extraño, creo….creo que me gusta un poco - dijo el mayor. La reacción de Kouji: Escupir la leche…

- ¿QUE? – preguntó alarmado

- lo... lo siento… haz de pensar que… estoy – seguía con la mirada baja.

- no está bien, sólo que me sorprendiste, es todo, ahora tengo que limpiar – dijo entre risas. Kouji tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues su hermano era atraído por otro hombre, lo cual le decía que le gustaban los hombres y probablemente le daría una oportunidad más adelante, pero triste ya que la persona por la cual Kouichi empezaba a sentir atracción era OTRO y no él.

- entonces…. ¿No te doy asco? -

- claro que no, Kouichi – colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de su hermano, y lo levantó, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran – nunca podría sentir asco hacía ti, hermano – dijo dulcemente, causando una hermosa y tierna sonrisa por parte del mayor.

- gracias -

--------------------------FIN DEL RECUERDO --------------------------

- "Kouichi, no puedo creer que pensaras que yo reaccionaría mal, sin embargo…… el afortunado de tener tu corazón es Lyserg" – pensaba tristemente Kouji, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama, viendo el techo.

Hasta que una puerta cerrándose fuertemente llamó su atención, y decidió salir a ver que sucedía. Cuando abría la puerta de su habitación vio pasar a un molesto Lyserg corriendo, lo llamó pero Lyserg no contestó…. Lo vio salir de la casa.

- ¿Kouichi? – gritó, buscando a su hermano, sabía que algo había sucedido, y algo muy malo, ya que NUNCA había visto molesto o enojado a Lyserg, era bastante difícil hacerlo enojar, a menos que mencionaras a Hao, claro está.

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermano, y se sorprendió al escuchar pequeños sollozos a través de la puerta cerrada. Lyserg no podría lastimar a Kouichi ¿Verdad?

* * *

Corría por las calles solitarias de Inglaterra, dirigiéndose al único lugar que le inspiraba tranquilidad, el Big Ben. Pero aún estaba bastante alejado del gran reloj.

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Primero perdió a sus padres, después se enamoró del asesino de su familia, para ser utilizado de la manera más vil por esa persona.

Y ahora, su actual pareja, enamorado de su propio hermano….. Era demasiado, sería más fácil terminarlo todo e ir con su familia…….

Su Familia…...

Dejó de correr, necesitaba un poco de aire, y pensar con un poco de mayor claridad…

- "¡No, no puedo simplemente terminar con todo!" – pensaba, ya un poco más reflexivo –"Papá, si estuvieras aquí me dirías que hacer. Siento las lágrimas aun caer por mis mejillas, pero…. ¿Por qué lloro? Si……… no puedo decir que realmente amo a Kouichi. He sido tan envidioso con él, siempre pienso en Hao…. Incluso cuando iniciamos nuestra relación…." -

--------------------------RECUERDO --------------------------

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunté, no podía creer lo que decía…….. Nadie puede quererme después de lo que Hao me hizo….

- lo que oíste Lyserg…… - me dijo, sus mejillas rojas ¿Está sonrojado? ¿Tanto me quiere como para ponerse tan nervioso? – y te lo puedo repetir las veces que desees – me dijo…

Si, quiero que lo repitas… esas palabras que tiene tanto tiempo que no escucho, esas palabras que me solía decir Hao……… puedo sentir húmedas mis mejillas… Kouichi no sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho con esas palabras.

- repítelo – dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo ¿Esa es mi voz? Se escucha tan diferente………

- Te Amo, Lyserg – lo dijo de nuevo, puedo sentir como un sollozo escapa de mis labios. Hay alguien en el mundo que me quiere, que me ama…

- si… si conocieras mi pasado…. No dirías eso – le digo, si supieras que soy un tonto, que amé… amo a alguien como Hao me odiarías, de la misma forma en la que Hao me odia…

- no, te equivocas, no me importa lo que te haya pasado antes, lo que me importa es que…. Quiero estar contigo y que… tu estés conmigo… Lyserg, me importa el futuro… Te Amo – me repite, no puedo soportarlo más, la felicidad de escuchar de nuevo esas palabras……

Me lanzo a tu pecho para llorar, ahora que me doy cuenta, me agrada tu olor. Te abrazo con más fuerza. Algo me dice que…. Si supieras lo que hice, y lo que me hicieron no me odiarías. Y ahora que lo pienso

- También me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo, Kouichi – murmuro, dando así el siguiente paso para poder olvidar a Hao.

Dando así una oportunidad más a amar a alguien, sólo espero no cometer otro error…

--------------------------FIN DEL RECUERDO --------------------------

- "Pero que iluso fui, claro que me odia. Me odia por haber amado a Hao, por aun amarlo… ¿Aun lo amo? Si, aun lo amo; Hao sal de mi mente, no quiero saber más de ti…………." – la mente de Lyserg daba vueltas, se recargó en una fría pared y se sentó en el piso.

Encogiendo sus piernas, poniéndolos contra su pecho. Abrazó sus piernas y, se dio cuenta de lo envidioso que había sido.

-"No puedo echarle la culpa a Kouichi, es mi culpa, después de todo sólo he estado con él para olvidar a Hao, y…... y me enojé porque él ama a alguien más…. Que tonto soy, si yo también amo a alguien más... Alguien que no quiere saber nada de mi… Alguien a quien yo dañé primero" – suspiró, las lágrimas dejaban de correr.

Había lastimado a Hao, había lastimado a Kouichi……. Él era el monstruo, él era el que estaba mal, él era el que no debía seguir…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era una sensación conocida, que lo hizo sentir miedo…

Era la misma sensación de cuando… Levantó su vista, pero no se había dado cuenta que la neblina había cubierto la calle, ahora no podía distinguir bien.

Volteo a donde el escalofrío lo guió, notando una silueta a lo lejos. Su corazón saltó y una palabra salió de su boca…

- ¿PA... Papá? – pero eso sólo es posible si… – Hao…. – tembló.

* * *

Hay muchos recuerdos O.o Hoy me quedé sin comentarios u.uU lo siento…

Bueno finalmente hao hará su FANTABULOSA APARICION, espero que les siga gustando esta historia…

Bueno me despido y les deseo un muy prospero Año Nuevo

Espero te haya gustado **vickyng**, ¡¡¡hasta la próxima!!

Me despido… Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, dejen Reviews

**¡¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!! **


End file.
